Walking Alone
by Zio Uchiha
Summary: Mimi's world is falling apart with her parents' divorce, and Matt finds her broken and alone in the rain. Will he be able to put her back together while not falling apart himself? And to make matters worse, trouble is brewing in the Digital World. A Mimato with Taiora mixed in.
1. Alone in the Rain

_Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic I'm planning on making it a one-shot but it could be more depending on how it goes. Please R&R _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any affiliated characters or ideas_

Walking Alone

Matt's POV

It was already 11:45 PM; band practice had been really intense because of the gig coming up in a few days. I'm so tired. I think I may skip dinner. Not that my dad would care. Actually, I doubt he'd even be home yet and even if he was I doubt he would care whether I ate dinner. He was usually pretty cool about things like that. My mom, on the other hand, would already be fuming that I was still out of the house this late. I don't even want to know what she would be like if I told her I was going to skip dinner on top of that. Poor T.K. I thought with a snicker. As I walked out of the door I felt a raindrop hit my hair.

"Shit!" I said out loud by accident. It was pouring and my car was towards the back of the parking lot. I began to sprint but my guitar really slowed me down. I was effectively soaked by the time I got to my car.

Cussing under my breath, I set my guitar down and reached into my pocket for my keys. In addition to pouring rain it was very cold. It must be horrid for people who have to walk home I thought. I had never been thankful to my dad for my car then I was now. I had a BMW 3 Series coupe. Although it was very expensive my dad was able to find one that was a little used and got a great deal on it. The only downside was that I had to cover the monthly payments for a year and a half. Oh well, the band had been doing really well lately and I had enough to cover it for the next 7 months. I quickly put my guitar on the passenger seat and then got into the drivers seat. Thank God I have leather seats I thought with a smile or it would be a bitch to get the seats dry. As soon as I turned my car on I quickly turned up the heat. Much better I thought after a few minutes. I was beginning to fall asleep so I turned on the radio to get me home. B.o.B.'s Nothing on You began to play.

Although it was a pretty good song I laughed at the idea of a perfect girl. I thought back to all my relationships. The first was with Sora. It started off well but I couldn't help feeling guilty. After all Tai had liked Sora for a while and he was my best friend. I felt like I was betraying him while I was with Sora so, I decided to cut it off. Then, I went to Kari and asked her if she could help me get the two together. She jumped for joy at the idea and after a few weeks we had gotten the two together. It seemed they were doing really well which made me feel a lot better about breaking up. I then went out with a girl in my calculus class. Her name was Emily. We had been together for a couple of months but then she came to me and said that I just wasn't Mr. Right. Of course I had told all the Digidestined that I broke it off otherwise Mimi and Sora wouldn't have let me hear the end of it. I laughed at the thought of Mimi scolding me for not trying hard enough. Ever since she had moved back to Odaiba she really made an effort to help everyone with his or her problems in order to make up for the lost time while she was in America. I really appreciated her efforts but they weren't necessary. We all cared deeply for her and didn't feel that she needed to make up lost time to us.

Lately though, she began to spend more and more time with me. She always tried discussing my parents' divorce. That was one topic I tried avoiding at all costs. When she found I wasn't willing to talk about it she went to my brother T.K. That was a good idea on her part because T.K. was definitely more emotional between the two of us. The one thing we were both confused about though was why she wanted to discuss that of all things. T.K. told me about how great of a listener Mimi was when she talked to him about it. That was another odd thing about this. Mimi would always give suggestions as to what we should do. Instead, she was asking more questions than she was answering them.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a girl crossing the street. I slam on the brakes. What the hell is she doing? I think furiously. The girl just kept walking as if nothing happened. I was about to speed off but then I realized that it was Mimi. She was wearing yellow half-sleeve top and a purple skirt. She was going to get sick if she was in the rain for too long just wearing that. She was already drenched. She was looking quite pretty though. What the hell was I thinking? She must be freezing, I need to give her a ride. I quickly roll the window down.

"Mimi what are you doing walking in the rain? You are going to catch a cold, and why were you crossing the street when the sign said not to? I say to her. She slowly turns her head towards me. It was almost as if she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize I was talking to her.

"Oh, its you Matt." She said like a zombie. The way she said it made it apparent that something was wrong. It was obvious to me that she was upset about something. Although it was almost impossible to tell I felt like there were some tears mixed in with the raindrops falling and going down her face. She then turned and looked at the ground before beginning to start walking away from the car again.

I was at a total loss as to what could do this to Mimi. The Mimi Tachikawa I knew was always upbeat and positive. What could have possibly done this to her? Regaining my composure I quickly make up my mind.

"Mimi, get into the car. It isn't safe here and the weather is absolutely awful. You don't even have an umbrella. I can drop you home-"

"NO!" she suddenly screamed. "I'm not going there. I will never go there!" I was so shocked by what she said, I didn't even know how to respond. I just stood there with my mouth open trying to figure out what I was going to do next. She must have seen me so confused and mistakenly blamed herself. " I mean that's very sweet of you Matt but its ok. I can take care of myself." She must have thought that I was confused about why she was mad at me. But, that wasn't it. I was confused about why Mimi would never want to go home. Then, abruptly she started to sprint away from the car. I swore in my head and quickly parked my car along the street. Then I got out and started after her.

I was sprinting a lot faster without my guitar now, but Mimi had a head start on me and I had no idea which way she went. She could have gone down the alley or turned at the corner. Something in my head told me that Mimi would never go down a dark alley alone. So, I decided to run on the sidewalk and turn right at the next intersection. Sure enough as I got to the corner and turned I could see her running. The whole place was deserted so it was easy for me to see her. I quickly took off after her. Unfortunately the wind was blowing against me and when raindrops hit my face they stung like a bitch. After about 15 seconds I could hardly see. But, I refused to lose sight of Mimi's soft brown hair. Eventually, I caught up with her. She was kneeling down completely out of breath. She must have been really tired because she made no argument as I took a hold of her hand and dragged her towards a bench. As I took her hand I noticed a series of several cuts on her wrist and forearm. After a minute on the bench I finally asked her.

"Mimi why are there cuts on your arm? And why did you react that way when I said I could take you home? Is everything all right? I slapped myself mentally for saying the last part. Of course she wasn't all right. I mean look at how you found her.

"Matt, its nothing really. You don't need to bother yourself with it. Go back to your house or you are going to get sick." She responded.

"And what about you? I can't just leave you out here. Now, we can talk about this here in the cold rain sitting on a park bench or we can go back to my car. It has heated seats" I said pleadingly. Then, she started laughing. Her laugh was like music to my ears and the best thing was that I was the one who made her laugh.

"Hahaha all right fine we can go back to your car."

"What is so funny about wanting to go to my car where it's actually warm?" I asked defensively.

" It isn't about what you said Matt, it's just how you said it. You sounded like a 5 year old boy begging for a new toy or a candy bar. "

Glad that she had finally lightened up I merely shrugged as my response. I took a quick look at my phone and saw it was 12:30. I was actually surprised to see that my dad hadn't called or texted me about where I was yet. He had to be home by now I thought. Then right on cue I got a text from him. It read:

Hey Matt, there is a huge apartment fire happening in Kyoto. We are going to go cover it so I won't be home for the next few nights. Take care and try not to skip dinner every night. I'll be asking your mom to drop by once or twice to make sure you are doing all right. Feel free to have Tai or someone sleepover. Just make sure they get the couch and not my bed. –Dad

Mimi looked at me at the sound of my phone and asked if it was from my dad. I nodded my head.

"You aren't late getting home because of me are you Matt? I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

"Nah, its totally fine my dad just wanted to let me know that he has to cover some big story in Kyoto and that I am going to have the house to myself for a few days."

"How exciting! You should throw a party! You could invite all the Digidestined and you could get all the kids from school and then your band could perform for everyone. We could all dance to your new songs. Don't worry about decorations Sora and I can handle that for you. All you would need is to get some pizzas." Mimi continued to ramble about the party until we got to the car. I would throw in a word or two here and there or nod my head to make it look like I was paying attention. In reality though, I was wondering what happened to Mimi before I saw her. She had cuts all over her arm and, she said she never wanted to go home again. Her parents never appeared to be very strict so I doubt that they punished her over something. Her mom seemed nice enough and her dad seemed fine too just a bit goofy I guess. Tai once joked that he seemed a little drunk at times. Maybe that was it. Maybe he just had a little too much to drink and he and Mimi got into a fight. At the thought of that I felt angry bubbles rise in my stomach. How dare anyone harm my Mimi like that? I don't give a damn if he is her father- wait did I just say my Mimi? Luckily, we arrived at the car so I had to push that self-debate to the back of my mind for now.

"Here." I said as I opened the door for Mimi. I then saw that my guitar was on the seat so I quickly pulled it out and put in the trunk. Mimi giggled at the sight of my guitar on the passenger seat.

" You know Matt, sometimes I wonder if you are just going to marry that thing." She teased.

" No way there's someone else I'd much rather marry." I said thinking of her. Shit why am I thinking of these kinds of things? Hopefully she won't press me too hard on this. Mimi was a master of getting things out of people.

" Oh really? And who would that be Matt? Do you still have feelings for Emily? Or did you find somebody else? Matt how could you not tell me? We are supposed to be friends you know!" She had a devilish grin on her face, which then turned into a sarcastic pouting face as she said the last part.

"Uhhhh well you see ummm…."I desperately tried fishing around for something to get off this topic. Then it hit me. I should ask her if her arm is ok." Hey Meems, is your arm ok? There are cuts all over it. I mean what happened? Who did that to you?" I started off genuinely concerned but again when I thought of someone hurting Mimi I became angry and it showed in the way I said it. Immediately, Mimi flinched and looked the other way. " Mimi, please tell me what happened. You know can tell me anything." I pressed. Finally she turned back to me. Her cheeks were red and, she seemed flustered.

" Those cuts on my arm were from me." I looked at her in shock. "Matt there's a stop sign!" I quickly slammed on the brakes. "Keep your eyes on the road stupid!" She scolded.

As I turned my attention back to the road I muttered" Sorry, keep going though."

" I cut myself Matt. I was seriously depressed. My life is falling apart and I can't do anything about it. I have no idea what to do. I feel like its all my fault though and I needed to punish myself somehow." She said quietly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Mimi cut herself because she wanted to punish herself. What did she think she did wrong?

"Mimi what do you mean your life is falling apart? I saw you a few days ago and you seemed fine what's going on now?" I questioned her. She opened her mouth to say something but we reached my apartment's parking structure." Actually, Mimi save it until we get into the house. We can dry up first and then you can tell me everything ok?" She nods her head in agreement. We quickly get out of the car and get into the elevator. Once we reached the 7th floor we got out and walked to my apartment. I dug my key out of my pocket and opened the door. All the lights were off so I immediately felt around the wall on my right side until I felt the switch. Once I could feel the smooth plastic of the switch I flipped it on. As light flooded my eyes I got a good look at Mimi. Her arm was seriously sliced up even worse than I thought. Also her beautiful brown eyes were red and puffy. I had been right, her tears had been mixed in with the rain. I felt horrible just looking at her in that state. Then, she smiled a brilliant smile.

"Matt, considering that only two men live in this house it is surprisingly well kept and clean. I would have never guessed that you actually clean the house." She teased.

" Hahaha." I laughed. " My mom comes around once a month to clean this place up. She tells my dad she doesn't want her son to live in filth because she knows neither of us are going to take the time to clean it."

" Oh, that's why this place is spotless. Did she come and clean yesterday?"

" No, I think the last time she cleaned was about 3 weeks ago."

" No way! I don't believe that Matt. There's no way you and your dad haven't been able to make a mess in 3 weeks. Guys just can't be that clean."

" Well I think a lot of that has to do with the fact that neither my dad or I have been around a lot lately. He's been really busy with work and I've had band practice going on all week. I normally don't get home until midnight and my dad normally comes back even later. Take a seat on the couch I'll be right back." I quickly go to the linen closet hoping that we had clean towels. After a little rummaging I found some. One was blue and the other was pink, perfect for Mimi." Here you go." I hand Mimi the towel and she immediately begins to dry herself.

"Hey Matt, if you come in so late what do you usually do for dinner?"

" I normally just skip it. I come home so damn tired I normally don't have the energy to make any and I just don't have enough money to eat out every day." Just as I say that my stomach growls loudly.

" Well it sure sounds like you use some dinner right now." Giggles Mimi. " Here let me make you something."

" Geez thanks Mimi that's really nice of you." Now that we were both dry we headed to the kitchen. As she began to prepare some tomato soup for the two of us, I couldn't help but admire her body. She had a very curvy body and she seemed like she was in perfect shape. She had a pretty big rack for her size and her legs were fairly long for body. I had to admit she had a very sexy body. As she was letting the water boil for the soup she turned to me and smiled. A few strands of her hair fell in front of her face and without thinking it through I put out my hand and brushed them away behind her ear. She turned a little red and thanked me. Only afterwards did I scold myself for doing something like that. She was probably worried now that I'd take advantage of her. As I continued to ponder what Mimi meant to me she finished making the soup. Her voice broke me out my reverie.

" Hey Matt, its done do you still want some?" She asked.

" Of course I do. It smells amazing!" I replied truthfully. They say when someone is hungry everything smells and tastes good but to be honest even if I was full I would want some of this soup. It just smelled amazing. There was no other way to describe it. Mimi poured some into a bowl for me and I quickly took a sip.

"Be careful Matt! Its really hot!" She warned. Too late though. I already burned my tongue but it was worth it. That soup was really good. I made a mental note to go over to Mimi's house more often so I could have more of her cooking. That reminded me I still had to ask what was up with her. Why did she say her life was falling apart? I decided not to waste anymore time and got straight to it.

" Mimi what did you mean when you said your life falling apart?" She closed her eyes almost as if trying to figure out how she wanted to start. Then she opened them and sighed.

" Matt, give me your bowl. I'm going to clean up before I start ok?" I nodded, beginning to get a little impatient but I had no other choice. Finally after about 5 minutes that seemed to drag on for an hour we were done cleaning up. We went to the living room and sat down on the two sofas facing each other. I looked underneath mine and pulled out two blankets I tossed one to Mimi who wrapped it around herself. I quickly did the same.

" Matt, I'm not really sure where to start but my parents are getting divorced. I tried to hold out hope that they would make up but I was wrong. They are going to court tomorrow to finalize the paper work. Since I'm 18 I have 3 options. The first two options are to live with one of my parents. The third option is to live alone. I feel like I would be betraying one of my parents by picking the other but, at the same time I don't want to live alone. I don't know if I could handle it. The only thing I could think of was to move in with my boyfriend Kyo. Then earlier today I was at the mall with Sora and while she was trying on a dress I saw Kyo with another girl. I told Sora to wait while I went to the bathroom but instead I went to confront him. When I did he said he never loved me and that he thought I was a nagging bitch. He broke up with me on the spot. I don't know what I did wrong. First my parents and now this, I felt like moving back here to Odaiba would be the best thing that ever happened to me. But, instead my life is getting ruined. I must have made God angry in someway. That's why I started to cut myself. Just so that God could see that I was punishing myself. That way he may make life easier on me." She finished with a sob.

" Mimi why didn't you tell any of us your parents are getting divorced? We could have helped you through it and I'm sure one of us could make room for you for some time. Why the hell didn't you come to me? My parents are divorced I know exactly what you are going through right now! This isn't something you should have tried to take on alone. We are your friends and we would have done anything to help you!" I say animatedly. " We all care for you! I care a lot for you!" I was just about to man up and tell her what I had been suspecting all night now- that I loved her when she said:

" I didn't want to be a burden for anyone. And just by asking you and T.K. what it was like for you guys I realized how much pain you were in. I didn't want either of you to relive that by trying to help me through it. The pain you two were in scared me. I didn't want to go through that. But even more importantly I wanted to be able to share your pain with you to help ease it for you two. Instead, by asking you two about it I felt like I was only making it worse. Please forgive me Matt. You must hate me for doing that to you. And now I'm here with you crying out all my problems to you." I quickly made my way to the sofa she was sitting on and I put my arm around her as she began to sob on my shoulder. She was in so much emotional pain that it was like somebody took a knife to my heart and started twisting it. I felt so bad for her. Yet, all I could do was comfort her. It didn't feel like it was enough. But it was all that I could hope to do.

" Shhhhh. It'll all be ok, don't worry Mimi. You can stay here with me for the time being. And look I won't lie; having your parents divorce is not easy. The worst part about it is how lonely it becomes. But we have each other. That will make it a whole lot easier trust me." I tried to reassure her. She gave me a small smile as she moved closer to me.

" Thank you Matt, you just helped me more than you could possibly imagine." She said quietly. It seemed like she was finally settling down. When she said that I had helped her I couldn't help but smile. " You have a great smile Matt, you should use it more." She said sweetly. If I had been smiling before I must have been beaming right now. It felt like I was on cloud 9!" Matt, I have to ask. Why did you do all this for me? You tried bringing me back to my house. You chased after me in the rain. You gave me a place to stay and you listened to me and you went through this problem with me. Why did you so far?"

" Well we are friends Mimi. That's what friends do for each other."

" I've never had a friend like you then Matt." She smiled knowingly. Damn, was I really that obvious I thought? Oh well nothing to lose then. I leaned in and give her a kiss on the lips. To my surprise she responded very well. After a few seconds we broke apart for some air. Then she said teasingly" Yeah that's what I thought Matt."

" Well you know, I've never been to good with sharing my feelings." I respond.

" Well we will just have to work on that." She said with a grin. Then after a pause, " I love you too Matt." She said sincerely before resting her head on my shoulder and falling asleep.

_Well that is it. What do you think? Please, please review even if it is flames. I actively try to take criticism in order to improve my writing. Also, if anyone really enjoyed I have a couple of ideas as to how I can extend it so please let me know if you want me to continue this. Thank you for reading!_


	2. One Week Extension

_Hey everyone, I know I said this was going to be a one-shot but after some awesome feedback I've decided I'm going to continue this story. I would like to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter because you guys were my inspiration to continue this!_

Chapter 2: Another Week

Matt's POV

Light began to hit my eyes and started to rouse me. The first two things I noticed were that it was very warm especially around my shoulder. The second was that it smelled like coconuts. The sweet aroma combined with the warmth around me, was enough to make me content sitting where I was. I didn't even bother opening my eyes or see where I was. I was at complete peace.

After a few minutes, I began to realize how uncomfortably I was sitting. My shoulder was also beginning to feel sore. There was a weight on it. Actually, now that I was beginning to think about it there was something leaning against me. Reluctantly, I pried my eyes open. Resting against me with her head on my shoulder was Mimi Tachikawa. I blinked a few times. I was trying to register the fact that one of female friends was sleeping next to me in my apartment.

I closed my eyes trying to figure out why Mimi was sleeping next to me on my couch. Then it hit me. I was coming back from band practice to find Mimi walking alone in the storm. She had seemed very distressed. However, that wasn't the worst of it. I soon saw that her arm was all sliced up. It was her way of punishing herself for things that were going wrong in her life. Her boyfriend had been cheating on her and then broke up with her. If only that was it. Mimi then told me that her parents were getting divorced.

When I heard that my insides turned to ice. I suddenly had flashbacks of when my parents would constantly argue and end up in shouting matches. I would always take T.K. and cover his ears or try and distract him with some game or story. The days that my parents argued were honestly the worst of my life. The first time it happened both my mom and dad were quick to tell me that it was only a one-time thing. They were both wrong.

Over time they continued to fight. Each new fight happening faster and becoming more intense than the last. Eventually it got to the point where my parents stopped talking to each other. I had no idea what I could to fix the situation. I felt so useless. I couldn't do anything to stop them. The only other time in my life I felt like that was when Davis and the new Digidestined began to fight Ken. Gabumon couldn't armor digivolve so, I felt like I wasn't able to do anything. That sense of being useless was one feeling I could not stand at all. It was so frustrating! Just thinking about it now made me shake with anger.

That was how Mimi felt in the past few days. I was sure of it. It was almost impossible for me to take when my parents were going through that. I can't even imagine what it was like for Mimi. Her sincerity would normally overcome differences between people and actually bring them together. I can imagine how hard it must be for Mimi to realize she can't help the two people closest to her.

Suddenly I feel Mimi begin to move. I turn to look at her. I examine her features. Her lush lips stood out to me immediately. Then the memory of our kiss came back to me. My stomach does a flip. She was definitely all right with it last night. Will she still be? Or will she think I was just trying to take advantage of the situation? Just as soon as I begin to fret about how she will react, I suddenly calm down. I caught another waft of coconuts. Who knew it could have such a calming effect? But, where was it coming from? Of course! Mimi must use a coconut shampoo. I have to admit, that aroma is intoxicating. I look at her hair and then her eyes. The divorce must have been really affecting her. She had huge bags under her eyes. She must have lost a lot of sleep fretting over it. Then, I take one look at her whole face and notice that she had a very content smile. This must have been her best night of sleep in weeks.

I suddenly couldn't resist the urge to smile. I gently, remove myself from under her head and carefully lay it down on one of the couch pillows. I also give her my blanket. As much as I would love to laze around in her presence, I force myself to go to the bathroom. I needed a shower.

Ever since I was young, showers were my escape from the world. Everyone thinks that the reason I take hour-long showers is to work on my hair. That couldn't be farther from the truth. It takes me all of 10 minutes to do my hair. All I need is a little hair gel because, I normally condition it at night before I sleep. The real reason I take such long showers is because, it gives me a place and time to think. My habit started when my parents would fight. Eventually, I realized I couldn't protect T.K. from finding out. At that point I would try to distance myself from everyone and everything. I would go and take a shower. The sound of the water running drowned out their shouts. In retrospect that was when Matt the loner was born.

As I arrive at the shower, I turn the water all the way up to hot. That was a prerequisite of my showers. I needed steaming hot water. I was no longer Matt the loner so; it probably didn't make sense for me to take such long showers. But, as I grew up the shower's function evolved for me. I began to think of lyrics for my band in the shower. More importantly though, it became the place where I thought of how to help my friends. I had definitely changed since our first adventure in the Digital World.

Ever since I received the crest of friendship, I tried to actively live it out. Now, as the hot water hit my head and went down my body I tried to think of how to help Mimi. The first thing was to decide where she would stay. Living with one of her parents was not an option, as far as I was concerned. I had been mature enough to live without my mom and act like this kind of life was normal. Mimi on the other hand wouldn't be able to handle it. Also whichever parent she picked she would pester to make up with the other. It was unrealistic. Mimi though, wouldn't give up. That could actually make her estranged from each of her parents too. The best thing would be to create some distance between the tree Tachikawas. I quickly began to plan out whom she could live with. I was obviously on the top of the list because; I was the only one who knew the situation. The next question is to decide whom to tell next.

It would probably be best to let one or two people know at a time. If everyone found out at the same time then, people would jump to help but also ask Mimi about what happened. She probably wouldn't be ready to deal with all of them. It would be for the best to go slowly. She could handle it more easily that way.

Now, I had to move on to whom to tell first. The first person to come to mind was obviously Sora. They were best friends. Also, Sora would be able to support Mimi in ways I couldn't, as a guy. That was settled then. I could ask Mimi who else to tell later on.

I quickly finished up my shower and got ready. After dressing I went to wake up Mimi. It killed me to interrupt her slumber especially; because she looked she was having a pleasant dream. But, she did have to go to court today. Actually, I had no idea what time we had to go. I put my hand on her shoulder and began to shake her.

"Mimi, wake up. It is already 11:25." I said.

"Mmmm just five more minutes." She replied sleepily.

I sighed and relented. She had the cutest face and I just didn't have the heart to say no to her. I decided to make myself busy and went to the kitchen and began making breakfast. I looked in the fridge for some eggs. The one thing I could make for breakfast other than toast was an omelet. Actually, my omelets were so good that my neighbors paid me to make some for them.

Soon the apartment was filled with scent of my gourmet omelet. Not to brag but, that was one of the best looking and smelling omelets I've ever made. The scent was so delicious that I could hear Mimi jump up and run into the bathroom to wash up so she could eat. 10 minutes later she came to me.

"Good morning, Matt. That smells really good. Ummm not to bother you but do you have a new toothbrush I could use? A towel would be nice too. Also, you wouldn't happen to have any clothes I could wear right?" She questioned.

"Good morning to you too, Mimi. Yeah, I do have toothbrush I could give you. Check in the medicine cabinet. For a towel, there's a linen closet next to the bathroom. And my cousin Aria left some of her clothes behind the last time she visited. They should be in the closet in the guest room. She's about your height so her stuff should fit you pretty well. I think she might have a pink shirt you can wear." I tease.

"Matt, you know I don't wear pink THAT much anymore. And I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with wearing pink OK? It is a fabulous color!" She replied.

"I never said there was anything wrong with the color. I just find it odd when a person exclusively wears that one color." I teased.

It was fun to push her buttons because she would get so defensive.

"Anyways, you should probably get ready soon. We do have to go to the courtroom today." I reminded her.

Immediately, her expression changed from being happy to a dark one. It was an odd sight. I had never seen Mimi like this. She was showing a steely resolve I had never seen from her before. It was actually chilling. To see someone like Mimi have that look was surreal. I couldn't grasp the fact that this was the same Mimi Tachikawa who always had a positive outlook on everything.

"Yeah, I remember. I should go wash up. Thanks for the stuff Matt." She whispered in response.

After about an hour Mimi came out of the shower looking very pretty. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a green shirt. We ate a quick breakfast with some light talking. Then, we made our way to my car.

Once we hit the main road I decided to say something. I still had to ask her about telling Sora. Then I also had to ask her when we should go to her house to grab her stuff. And lastly I wanted to talk to her about how she was going to handle herself at the courtroom.

"Hey Meems, I was wondering if you think it is a good idea to tell any of the others?"

She looked out the window. She was in deep thought and was seriously thinking about her answer. Then she asked:

"Did you tell anyone yet?"

"No I didn't I wanted to know what you thought about it first."

"It will come out eventually I guess. Especially because now, I need a place to stay. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to take some time before facing everyone."

"Well we don't have to tell everyone at the same time. We can let one or two people know every few weeks. They can keep a secret for a little while you know."

"OK but, if the others find out I'm blaming you Matt." She said seriously.

"Yeah fine it'll be my fault. By the way, I was thinking we tell Sora first. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. She is my best friend and I don't think she'd mind if I spent some time at her house."

I suddenly felt a pang. I had been expecting her to stay at my house. I didn't want her at Sora's house. She should stay at mine. I decided to gather my courage in an effort to keep her with me.

"Oh you're planning on staying with Sora?" I question.

"Yeah, her mom won't mind Sora and I have spent weeks at each other's houses before. I should be able to find an apartment in a week or two." She replied.

"Why don't you just stay with me?" I ask trying to stay casual.

I turn and smile at her trying to look like I'm doing it to be nice. She looks at me and her eyes move to my lips. Then, she turns very red and looks away. It was obvious she remembered our kiss. I was surprised she didn't remember it earlier.

"Matt, that's very sweet of you. But, I want you to know that you aren't ummm under any… any obligation." She finished rather lamely. "What I mean to say i-is that I d-don't want to be a b-burden or anything." She stuttered.

Obligation? Did that mean that last night was a one-time thing? Now, I was really confused. Last night, she responded to me. Now though, she was giving me the impression that she thought she made a mistake.

"Come on, you would never be a burden for me. Mimi we are friends. Friends are always there for each other. Also, your parents would expect you to be at her house. Wouldn't it be better to get some distance from them for now?"

When I mentioned that we were friends, she seemed to look down for a second. Then she put on a serious face, and began to consider what I said about getting away from what her parents would expect. After a minute she replied:

"You know Matt, I think you're right. I'll stay with you. You know more about how to deal with parents when; they're going through something like this. I trust you on this one." She said with conviction.

"All right it's settled then. After the paperwork goes through we can go to your house and pick all your stuff up. And we can go out to dinner tonight. We can invite Sora too. That way we can explain to her what's going on. Cool?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Mimi responded enthusiastically. "Just as long as it is Italian!" She added.

"All right, I actually like Italian food too." I reply with a chuckle.

It was actually very easy to talk to Mimi when, she was in this kind of a mood. I didn't think it was possible for someone to not like her. She was so sweet, caring, and most importantly she was sincere. When I first got involved with my band, I began to drift away from all the Digidestined. Everyone knew how important it was to me. So, they didn't say anything to me. I wish they had. I kept making my band the number one priority in my life. Everything else would get pushed after it. Even my friends. Then, I missed the big reunion party we had on the anniversary of our adventure to the Digital World. Of course everyone was mad. None of them showed it though. Mimi on the other hand, slapped me the next time she saw me.

I never received a lecture like the one she gave me that day. She told me that I had the crest of friendship but I ignored my friends. She didn't hold anything back. She fired off every thing I bailed on. She told me that if I didn't change then I would die alone and friendless.

Needless to say her openness was the wake-up call I needed. After that, I decided to change up my priorities. Not only because she was right. But, also because the side of my face was red for 3 days after she slapped me.

Suddenly, Mimi broke me out of my reverie with a question.

"Hey Matt, do you remember the day you parents went to court?" She asked.

I thought back to the day my parent finally divorced. T.K. and I had been left with our neighbors. Mom and dad had been gone for a few hours and when they came back, they both looked disappointed. Then, we went home and our parents broke the news. My mom took T.K. into her room while my dad brought me to my room. My dad and I had a conversation about how he and mom weren't getting along very well so they decided to separate. The judge decided that I would stay with my dad and T.K. with my mom.

I remember my dad telling me to say goodbye to them. They moved out that night. I guess when I was kid; I resented my mother for taking away T.K. from me. That's why it was so hard for me to talk to her. Even these days if I ever run into her, it becomes awkward at times. I didn't actually go to court myself so, I couldn't help Mimi out with what was going to happen.

"To be honest Mimi, I didn't actually go to court that day. My parents just came back home and broke the news to T.K. and me." I answered. "Sorry, but I have no idea what you should expect." I continued anticipating what she was going to ask.

"Oh, its all right. I'm just kind of nervous. I thought it might help if I knew what to expect."

"Hey don't stress, everything will be fine. You're 18 so, your parents can't stop you from living where you want." I tried to assure her.

"Thanks, but that isn't what I'm worried about. I just can't grasp that my parents are going through this. I know it's happening but when I'm not around them I always feel like everything is all right. When I think about it though, I become so sad. I wish there was something I could do. Seeing them actually make it official is just such a horrible picture in my mind." She confided in me.

I took a few moments to go over what she told me before I replied. I knew exactly what she meant. I was the same way with my mom. The first few months after the divorce, I would come home ready to give her a hug and ask what was for dinner. Then, I would realize she was gone and would get upset. That was probably another reason I wasn't able to get along very well with her. I still harbored some resentment.

"You know, it's going to be like that for a while. It will take some adjusting. But, you are going to have to get used to it I guess. More importantly, don't you dare blame yourself. Your parents are doing this because THEY want to. It has nothing to do with you. Its just reality. You can't escape it, Meems." I tried reasoning with her.

After that, she was quiet for the rest of the drive. Once we got to the courthouse we entered through the doors into the main lobby. There was a pretty receptionist sitting behind a desk on the right side so, I made my way over.

"Hi, do you know what room the Tachikawa suit is in?" I asked politely.

"Yes, it is in courtroom 3. It is the second room on the right past security. By the way, it is a closed room. So, only invited individuals may enter." She replied.

"Thank you." I replied and then made my way over to Mimi.

The first thing I noticed was that she was pale white. And as I got closer, I saw that she was trembling. Great, I thought. She is already scared and nervous out of her mind and now, I can't even go inside with her.

"Hey, its in courtroom 3. That's the one on the right just past courtroom 1. Good luck!" I told her hoping, she would get the gist that I couldn't come in with her.

"You aren't coming?" She asked. I shake my head. "Why not?" She demanded with a look of anger in her eyes.

"The lady told me only people who were invited can go in." I replied looking away from her eyes.

"Oh please, Matt can you come with me? I can't go in there alone. I need you with me!" She said almost pleading with me.

"I'd love to Mimi but I'm really not allowed to. Believe me you will be just fine. Just take a deep breath. Everything will be OK." I try to assure her.

"Fine be that way." She replies with a pouting face. But, then right before she walks through security she turned back. She smiled and waved at me before walking through. I give her a thumbs up before I looked for a place to sit.

I needed to keep myself busy while Mimi was settling things were with her family. So, I decided to call Sora. Since, Mimi and I had already decided to invite her to dinner, I might as well do it now. I had some time to kill. I pull out my phone and find her in contacts. I hit call. After a few rings she answers.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" She asks.

"Hey Sora, I wanted to ask if you were busy tonight?" I reply.

"Matt we broke up over a year ago. Did you forget?" She giggles.

"Yeah, I remember. Its just that Mimi and I are going to get dinner tonight so we were wondering if you wanted to come along?" I answer.

"Ooooh Mimi? Matt, I always knew you had a thing for her. But, you know she's like me and has a boyfriend." She teases.

"Shut up Sora." I say playfully. "Seriously though, do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah why not. Tai hasn't asked me to do anything yet. But, if you try and pull any moves on Mimi and me, I can't stop Tai and Kyo." She joked.

"Hahaha all right, I'll try my best. We will come pick you up at around 8:00 OK?" I respond with a chuckle.

"Sure that sounds fine. See you then!" She said before hanging out.

"Later, Sor." I reply.

Well now that dinner was settled I guess I had to just sit and wait. After a few minutes I see Mimi coming out with an odd smile on her face. It almost looked bittersweet. As she drew near I asked:

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Believe it or not, my dad didn't complete all the forms he needed to. So, they delayed the official divorce until next week. But, I already told the judge that I found a place to live. So, I am officially allowed to move whenever I want to." She said with a sad smile.

Her smile didn't fool me at all. Something was bothering her.

"Hey that's great news. So, why do you have such a long face?" I question.

"Well I guess my parents are really fed up with each other. Apparently before we got here they had a shouting match in front of the judge and had to be restrained by security. Otherwise they were going to attack each other. I guess I just want this whole thing to end for their sake. They aren't going to make up. Forcing them to live in the same house for another week won't do either of them any good. At least one of them can take my room though." She answered.

"Oh yeah I called Sora and told her that we'd pick her up at 8:00. Its only 2:30 right now so do you want to go get your stuff?"

"You already called her!" Mimi exclaimed suddenly.

"Yeah we agreed on it didn't we?" I ask confused.

"That was only because my parents were separating today. Now that they aren't I say we should hold off."

"Well, I already called her. We can't just cancel." I tried reasoning with her.

"Gahhh, you should have at least waited for me to come back. Oh well, umm let's see…. why don't you call Tai as well. That way we can make it seem like it's the four of us enjoying dinner together OK?"

"When the others hear that we didn't invite them, they'll get mad won't they?"

"Well Joe has a big exam on Monday for his summer course so he won't be willing to go anywhere tonight. And its Friday so that means Izzy has his first date with that girl from his computer class tonight. As for the younger kids we can just say that we older kids wanted to meet up."

I had to admit; Mimi could find reasons and excuses very well. I guess it must've been all the complaining she used to do. She could talk her way out of anything if she needed to.

"Sounds good. Do you want to call Tai since, I asked Sora?" I asked.

"Yeah fine. By the way, let's not tell Tai and Sora that they're both going to go. That way it'll be a nice surprise for them."

I nod my head in agreement. Once we started towards her house she calls Tai.

"Hey Tai, Matt and I are going to dinner. Do you want to come? We asked Sora but she has to help her mom with something. The others are coming too. It'll be fun I promise. So, we'll pick you up at 8:00. OK good see you then!"

While Mimi was on the phone I began to think about what the next few days would be like. It was going to be very different. For one, Mimi would be staying with me for a while. I still had that big gig coming up too. School would be starting soon too. It was the 20th of August after all. Then, my dad was going to come home. How was I going to explain this whole Mimi situation to him? Suddenly, Mimi broke my chain of thoughts.

"Hey Matt, my parents don't know I'm staying with you. I told them I would be with Sora. So, if they ask you anything when we get home just say you're helping me move all right?"

"Sure no problem." I answer.

"Matt, I just wanted to say thank you again."

"Don't mention it Meems."

Soon we got to her house. After about 3 hours we finally got everything into 5 suitcases and headed back towards my apartment.

"Mimi, I'm kind of surprised that we could fit all your stuff into 5 suitcases." I teased.

"Well for your information I don't have thaaat many clothes. They are expensive after all." She replied.

"Yeah, I know. But, you know there's a big sale at the mall tomorrow right? You could get some nice deals." I inform her.

"Really?" Her eyes grew wide. "Do you want to go with me Matt? It'll be lots of fun! We can even find some nice clothes for you!" She said excitedly.

"Well I guess we could go after my band practice tomorrow." I reply.

"Perfect!"

We then reached my apartment complex. I had to carry her bags all the way up but I actually didn't mind too much.

It was 6:30 by the time things began to settle down after the unpacking.

"You know Mimi, we should probably start getting ready." I say after looking at the time.

"Yeah I'm going to hit the shower first if that's cool?"

"Yeah just don't take too long Mimi and leave some hot water for me OK?"

"I'll try." She said mischievously.

At around 7:30 we were both ready and we met in the living room. Mimi was looking beautiful. She was wearing a navy blue dress. Her hair was down and she had the prettiest smile I had ever seen.

"Wow Matt, you look really good. I really like the white shirt and black pants. It looks very classy." She complimented.

"Well it is a very classy restaurant." I reply coolly. "You are looking stunning too Mimi."

She turned red and muttered a quick thank you. I grab my jacket and open the door.

"Shall we?" I ask gentlemanly.

She giggles and nods her head in response. With that we both leave to pick up Tai and Sora.


	3. Dinner With Friends

_Hey everyone. I wanted to give a thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't really have anything else to say except please leave reviews because they really do help me a lot. The more reviews I get the better the story will be I promise!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did it would have been Tai and Sora not Matt and Sora just sayin'._

Chapter 3: Dinner With Friends

Matt's POV

The drive to Tai and Sora's apartment complex was a short one. As we approached it I pulled out my phone and called Sora.

"Hey Sora, we're outside. Come down if you're ready." I say to her. She responds by telling me that she'll be down in 5 minutes.

"Hey Mimi, now is a pretty good time to call Tai." I joke. Mimi had been doing some last minute changes with her lipstick.

"Yeah just give me a second. All right done!" She says excitedly. "Mmmm now where's my phone?" She asked herself absentmindedly. "Ok here we go." After a short pause she starts to talk to Tai. "Hey Tai, you should come down now." She says quickly and with that she hung up.

I give a small chuckle at how Mimi handled something she deemed to be unimportant such as calling Tai.

"What's so funny Matt? Did I mess up with the lipstick?" She asked with terror in her voice.

"Huh? Oh no, not at all. It looks good. I was just laughing at how concentrated you were on your make-up. That's all." I reply.

"Oh thank God." She exclaims with relief. Just before she is about to say something else Tai and Sora appear at the window. I unlock the doors and say to Mimi:

"Hey Mimi, I'm sorry but you're going to have to step out for a second so they can get into the back row."

"Oh yeah sure." She replies while opening the door. I hit a button and the seat moves forward. Once Tai and Sora scramble into the back row and Mimi resituates herself next to me, I take off.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask my best friend and his girlfriend.

"Eh not much just soccer practice what about you?" He responds.

"Yeah same we have that big gig coming up next week. So we have been practicing almost non-stop. This is my first day off in 3 weeks." I explain.

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask. Do you think we can get free tickets to that buddy?" Tai asked with a stupid Tai grin.

"I can get you tickets but your cheapass will have to pay extra." I respond coolly.

"Whaaat? But we are like best friends! How can you make me pay extra?" Tai sounded affronted.

"Oh all right I'll get you a ticket for 25 ok now, shut up!" I reply jokingly.

"All right sounds good!" Tai exclaims excitedly.

Mimi and Sora begin to giggle uncontrollably. I begin to count down in my head. 3…2…1.

"Matt you bastard! That's regular admission price!" Tai shouts just as I was about to think 0. Luckily I didn't have to respond because Sora took care of it.

"Honestly Tai you are such an idiot sometimes. Has Matt ever once made any of us pay to go to his concerts?" She asks.

"Well no. But you never know with this guy. The whole rock star thing might've gotten to his head." He replies trying to cover his mistake.

"Oh please, nothing can get to his head because nothing can get past all that gel in his hair." Joked Mimi joining the conversation.

Tai and Sora died laughing and despite my irritation about being the joke even I had to admit that it was pretty funny. Of course I had no choice but to fire back.

"Well I had to do something with the 3 hours it takes you to get ready." I poked back.

"So you just sit and put gel in your hair for 3 hours Matt? Get a life." Responds Sora deciding to get Mimi's back.

"Hmm that's funny Sora especially since I don't see you doing anything but arrange flowers." I reply easily.

Sora just turns a little pink and mutters a quick whatever. Of course none of us were really serious. We were just having some fun. These kinds of friendly jabs were routine for us now. Poor Davis would normally get the worst of it. We hadn't even gotten to the restaurant yet but I knew that it was going to be a fun night. It had been a while since I chilled with the other Digidestined so just being in their presence immediately uplifted my mood.

"So where are we going anyways? Mimi told me to dress nicely." Complains Tai.

"You know Tai, it wouldn't hurt to look nice at times. I know this great hair place where you could get a really awesome haircut." Says Mimi.

"Don't even bother Mimi. He won't get a haircut even for me. I even offered to join soccer again but he still wouldn't budge." Replies Sora giving Tai a scathing look.

"Oh please. I'm the hottest guy at school and everyone knows it. No matter what my hair is like I'm easily the handsomest dude ever. Nothing could make me look better so cutting my hair is really unnecessary." Says Tai confidently.

"The only reason nothing could make you look better is because your face is so messed up that there is no hope for it." I joke as the girls crack up. "But to answer your question we are going to that Italian restaurant, Rose in Fiore. It is very expensive so I hope you packed your wallet." I answer to Tai's initial question.

"Dude, what the hell? First you make fun of me and then you expect me to pay for my dinner?" Tai exclaims indignantly.

"No Tai. I expect you to pay for your and Sora's dinner." I reply emphasizing the and.

"Come on man, you two didn't tell me that she was even coming." Tai whines.

"Yeah how come you didn't want us to know that we were both going?" Chimes Sora.

"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise" Answers Mimi. "But if you don't like it we can drop you back home." She continues slightly bitter at Sora's ungratefulness.

"No it isn't like that at all Mimi!" Sora tries covering. "We think it is really sweet, really we do!" She says in earnest.

"Good because we tried hard to make it special." Replies Mimi.

"So, Matt you didn't mention whose going to pay Mimi's bill." Sora says inquisitively.

I suddenly turn red. How the hell am I supposed to answer this without giving away too much? As much as I wanted to I couldn't really call it a date because, that would mean telling Tai and Sora about Kyo cheating on Mimi. Then they would ask her why she's already going on a date with me. That could lead to some awkward questions about how I even knew she broke up. Luckily for me, Mimi had an answer ready.

"What a silly question Sora. Of course Matt is going to pay. He would never let me pay for it. Would you Matt?" She asks with a dangerous edge to her voice.

When Mimi had that edge to her voice it was common knowledge that anyone who crossed her would regret it. Of course to Tai and Sora it would appear that I had no choice but to pay for her food. It was an ingenious idea on her part. I really had to give her credit on that one.

"Well I guess you know Sor." I say with a hint of accusation directed towards Sora.

"Oh sorry for making you look like less of a deadbeat." Sora jokes.

After listening to this exchange Tai and Mimi appeared baffled. The looks on their faces were priceless. I don't think I've ever seen Mimi look so confused.

Of course, being confused was only to be expected. After all, neither of them knew how Sora and I interacted. When we joked with each other we were able to do it with a straight face. Actually, if someone were just watching us they would probably think we were actually fighting. We had a lot of chemistry there was no denying that. Suddenly I feel a pang of guilt.

Just the thought of our relationship makes me feel bad. Although, Sora had been the one to ask me out, I couldn't help but feel that I was betraying Tai. Despite the fact that he gave me his blessings I just never felt right when I was with Sora. Eventually I succumbed to the guilt and told Sora that I couldn't continue with it.

Karma must have been on my side that day because Sora actually agreed with me. It wasn't that I was the wrong guy for her. It was just that Tai was the right guy. Of course as soon as we broke up I called Kari to see how we could get Tai and Sora together. It really wasn't hard. We just made sure that they would always see each other when they left the house. We would always go to the mall with them and disappear when they saw each other. Or we would make plans to go to a movie and then bail at the last second leaving them together. Eventually the pieces fell perfectly and the next thing we knew they were together.

Although I gave up Sora, it didn't mean I didn't miss her. I tried replacing her with Emily but it just didn't work out. Although I had plenty of fan girls I never actually went on a date since I broke up with Emily. In one sense this was a double date. Of course I don't know what exactly Mimi and I are right now.

Of course we shared the kiss and she said I love you. But for some reason I just can't shake off a nagging idea that it was just a in the moment thing. Every time I look at Tai and Sora I have that same nagging feeling that it could have been me.

Thankfully we arrived at the restaurant before my head exploded with all these thoughts. I quickly parked and got out of the car heading towards the restaurant with the others.

"Whoa! It is packed in here." I hear Tai exclaim.

"Tai remember the last time we were here?" Sora asks with a mischievous smile.

"No why?" Tai responds turning very red.

"Matt, Mimi can you believe that Tai forgot to make the reservation the last time we came here." Chuckles Sora. "We had to wait for three and a half hours. I mean seriously how can someone forget to make a reservation?" She looks pointedly at Tai.

"Yeah well you guys know what Sora did on our last date?" Tai decides to fire back. Mimi and I shake our heads. "Well, we were at this one Mexican place and she ate something really spicy. She was freaking out and grabbed this bottle. She thought it was her root beer but it was actually a bottle of hot sauce. You should have seen her face!" Tai manages to say before cracking up.

Sora's only response was to give Tai the most scathing look I have ever seen her give to anyone. Even I had to admit they were a cute couple. If only I could have something like that.

We got to our table and ordered dinner and everything was going well. The four of us started by catching up. Eventually it transitioned to reminiscing about some of our old adventures. Then, when we were about halfway through our soup it happened.

"Hey Mimi, Kyo wouldn't be mad if he saw you here with us right? I mean he wouldn't assume that you and Matt are together right?" Sora asks with concern.

Mimi and I immediately exchange a glance. Shit was the first thought that came to my mind. Mimi took a few seconds before answering. In reality she was trying to think how she could get respond without getting caught but to Tai and Sora it probably looked like she was just considering the question.

"Oh no." She laughs. "Kyo knows that we're just friends. He would never-"

Suddenly she stops mid-sentence and has a look of absolute fear on her face. I shift my gaze towards where she was looking and my stomach dropped. Mimi's dad was standing with another woman.

"Mimi, are you all right?" Sora asks with concern.

"Yeah I- I'm fine." She manages to stutter before the dams broke. The next thing we knew Mimi was sobbing. In between sobs she kept muttering, "How could he?"

"How could he what? What's wrong Mimi?" Sora asks alarmed. She turns to me.

In my mind I had to make a split decision. There was no way I could tell Sora and Tai about Mimi's parents. So I had to go with plan B. Unfortunately, it wasn't too great of an option either.

"Well, there's no point in hiding it now." I say. Immediately Mimi looks up at me with fear in her eyes. "Kyo was cheating on Mimi and she caught him. I found Mimi afterwards. I thought she could use an awesome night out so I thought we should all go out to dinner. When you mentioned that Kyo would think that Mimi was cheating on him, you hit a really sore spot. Especially because Mimi was the one who was actually faithful to him the whole time." I finish. Mimi gives me a small smile.

She was actually worried that I would give away the important news. I try giving her a reassuring look.

"Oh my God, Mimi I'm so sorry. It was awful of me to say that. Just wait until I see that faggot. I am going to kick his ass for you!" Sora remarks viciously.

While Sora continued, I chanced another look. Mimi's father was gone which was good. I couldn't believe it though. He was cheating on his wife. My parents' divorce was because they couldn't get along. Neither of them was really a villain. But Mimi's dad had just done something unforgivable. I couldn't even imagine what was going through Mimi's head this time. Then, I noticed something. Tai had been awfully quiet through this whole thing.

"Tai you're never this quiet. What's wrong?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Oh I was just thinking of the ass-whopping I'm going to give Kyo for Mimi. No one does that to my friend!" He replies with his usual charisma.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. Tai and Sora it means so much that you're upset for me. But please don't waste your time on him. It really isn't worth it. And Matt, thank you for dinner. It was very sweet of you and something you really didn't need to do." Mimi interjects.

"Don't mention it, Meems." I say quickly.

"Mimi, you are my best friend. If I wasn't upset I'd be an awful friend." Sora responds.

"Yeah Mimi don't worry we will always have your back! But they're bringing out the food so can we put all this aside for now because I'm starving!" Tai exclaims.

Tai's love of food drew laughs from all of us. Luckily, Mimi calmed down after that and the rest of dinner was a lot like the beginning. It went by without any other problems. Eventually, it was time to go and we dropped Tai and Sora off before heading to my apartment.

After dropping them off the ride home was a silent one. I had decided back at the restaurant that I would only talk about it if she wanted to. Whenever, I went through something tough I always coped with it by being alone. Knowing Mimi I felt that she would at least address it in some way when we got home. I was wrong though. She was silent the whole ride home and when we got to the apartment she said:

"I'm going to take a shower and then turn in for the night. Thanks for dinner Matt. I really enjoyed it." She says to me quietly. Her voice was hardly above a whisper.

Normally, I would have assumed she was just tired. After seeing what had happened though, I knew that there was no way she was tired. In fact, if she stayed up all night long I wouldn't be surprised at all.

"All right. And don't mention it, it was nothing. By the way I have band practice early tomorrow. So if I'm not here when you wake up, don't freak out. I'll be home by 4:30 at the latest. And Mimi, I just want you to know if there's ever anything uh bothering you. You can always talk to me about it. Ok?" I finish awkwardly.

"Yeah. Thanks. Good night Matt." She says quietly again.

"Good night Mimi."

I go to my room and get some stuff ready for tomorrow. I gather my guitar and music notebook. All the while I can't help but think of Mimi and what she must be going through.

In the back of my mind I had been wondering why her parents were getting divorced. I always assumed that it was just because they must have had their differences. I could never have imagined that her father would be cheating though. Apparently, Mimi didn't know either. The way she had been absolutely speechless when she first saw told me that she didn't know. If she had known the Mimi I knew would have gone over to that table and unleashed her fury.

But she wasn't angry. She seemed to be shocked. Or rather she appeared to be disappointed. Severely disappointed. I'm not even sure she could register the fact that she didn't do anything. It was like she was drowning in her own emotions. There was a pool of sorrow and dismay that she was lost in. She couldn't possibly function properly. She wasn't even able to say more than a sentence or two at a time. It was seriously killing me not to go and try and talk to her. However, I realized that she needed some time by herself so that she could sort out her thoughts on her own.

My concern for her kept me up until at least 2:00 in the morning. I lay awake trying to think of how I could help her through this. I just couldn't think of what I could do or say to her. The friend in me wouldn't give up though. Then it hit me. Mimi had to be loathing her father right now. When my parents divorced I resented my mother. Maybe I could bring that up with her. Just talking about how to deal with that and how over time things will fix themselves could go a long way. Yeah that sounded like a good plan. With my mind settled on that I was finally able to accept the gift of sleep.

_So what'd you all think? Please let me know with a review. Also for all the people who have been asking for a chapter from Mimi's POV you will be getting your wish with the next chapter. If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to PM me._


	4. Knife in the Back

_Yo. Wow I must say you guys are awesome 16 reviews so far is 16 more than I was ever expecting. Thanks guys! Now if you've been reading but not reviewing please drop a review. I really want to know what you think! As for everyone who has been reviewing, please keep reviewing! You guys are honestly my inspiration for writing this. _

_Disclaimer: I can't think of anything funny so, yeah I don't own Digimon or any characters._

Chapter 4: Knife in the Back

Mimi's POV

As Matt headed to his room, I let out a sigh of relief. I was in no mood to talk to him at all. It wasn't him it was me. Matt had been the best friend he could possibly be, since he found me alone in the rain last night. I was so indebted to him. Even so, I just couldn't bring myself to discuss what I had just seen.

I had just seen my father go to dinner with another woman. Technically he was getting divorced so, I didn't know why it bothered me so much. He was supposed to be free to do it if he wanted. It was just a shock that he would do it so soon. I mean the divorce wasn't even finalized yet! My blood pressure began to rise, I could feel it rising. I was furious at him. What the hell was he doing with some stupid tramp when he could be with my mom!

Suddenly a part of me reminded me that my mom had mistakes too. They were just as bad. Horrible memories began to come back to my head. I quickly pushed them out of my head as I got into the shower.

The cold water definitely cooled down my anger but my body couldn't handle a cold shower! I suddenly began to shiver and turned up the heat. After a few seconds I realized that if I were to ever be at peace with this I had to confront everything my parents had done. It was a scary thought and one that I knew I didn't have the heart to go through right now. I'll do it in the morning I promised myself. With that I just tried to relax in the shower.

Standing with hot water falling on me was actually quite soothing. Now that I was calm I decided how to pay back Matt. After all he had spared no trouble for me over the last day. He allowed me to say at his house, he drove me to the courthouse, he paid for such an expensive dinner, and most importantly he was there for me.

I could think of nothing that I could to do repay him. I spent the rest of my shower trying to figure out what I could do but nothing came to me. I must've lay in bed for at least an hour before it finally hit me. It was a simple thing but something Matt would probably never do himself. I could make breakfast for him! With that thought I went to sleep with a smile on my face for the first time in weeks.

It was so wonderful outside. The sun was shining and there were clear blue skies. I was feeling so content when my mom called out to me:

" Mimi, honey come here or your father and I will finish all the food!" She called.

" Coming Mom." I replied. There was nothing I liked more than picnics with my family. They were even better than going shopping. As I drew close to where my parents were sitting I saw my dad laughing and my mom enjoying a sandwich.

Then suddenly as I was about to sit down, their expressions changed. The next thing I knew they began to shout at each other. I was at an utter loss. It only got worse. They began to attack each other. I couldn't take it any longer.

"NO STOP! What are you doing?" I screamed. I tried breaking them up but they tossed me aside. They didn't even notice that I fell. They just kept fighting. I closed my eyes hoping it would end. Finally it did. I opened my eyes only to see them walking away in opposite directions. I told them to stop and come back but they ignored me. They just left me all alone.

Suddenly I sprang awake. Cold sweat was running down my body. It was just a dream I told myself. Unfortunately my memory decided that now would be a great time to return to me. The reality was that my parents were getting divorced. Nothing not even sleeping could help me escape that.

That realization made me wide-awake. There was no point in even trying to go back to sleep. I decided to take a walk. I quickly changed my clothes. I took a glance at the clock before closing the door to my room. It read 2:30.

As I left Matt's apartment, I thought of how much walking I had been doing lately. With a small smile, I remembered back to our adventure in the Digital World. I used to complain about walking. These days though, walking had become my outlet. It was how I released stress. I first developed the habit in New York City. I used to take long walks to think about my friends in Odaiba.

The first year without them was awful. I easily made friends in America but no one could ever replace my best friends. As I walked I would go over all our adventures in the Digital World. Since then, I began to think about my life whenever I walked. It was only natural for me to walk when I needed to sort out my parent's divorce.

Matt's POV

Light began to filter through the window and it ended up hitting me in the eyes. The light woke me up. I felt so rested and at peace. I rolled over to take a look at the time. It was 12:30. Shit! I thought. Band practice was supposed to have started a half hour ago. I quickly took the shortest shower of my life and ran out of the house. Mimi's door was closed so I assumed she was sleeping.

After an intense practice I was finally about to get home. I already made up my mind to talk to Mimi about her father. Unfortunately, when I reached the door to my apartment I saw Tai leaning against the wall.

"I've been waiting for you, Matt. Where the hell have you been?" He says.

"Sorry Tai, I had practice. Listen there's something I need to take care of can you wait for a bit?" I ask.

"Sorry Matt, but this really can't wait. Look let's get a bite to eat. My treat!" He says with a trademark Tai grin.

"Fine." I reply with a sigh.

I really wasn't sure why I agreed. But, Tai had a very serious look on his face. The kind of look he only gets when something bad happened.

Once we got to the café across the street, Tai jumped straight into it.

"Yesterday at dinner, I saw you staring at something." He starts.

"I don't know what you're talking about man." I reply while my stomach did a flip.

"Shut the hell up Matt. I saw Mimi's dad with someone. That someone was definitely not Mrs. Tachikawa. You and Mimi both looked at each other. Do you mind telling me what the hell is up?" He says with a little anger in his voice.

Tai saw it too. Well, that definitely changes things. At this point I could only do damage control.

"Who else have you told Tai?" I question quietly.

"So far, no one. I figured you would have addressed it if you two wanted it out." He answers.

As dumb as Tai could be at times, he easily understood people the best. That was probably why he was the leader of the Digidestined. He had understood how Mimi felt and out of respect for her he chose not to tell the others. Sometimes I was jealous of how well Tai got along with people and how well he could relate to them.

"Thanks for not telling anyone Tai." I say to him earnestly. "Mimi isn't ready for everyone to know yet."

"Yeah I see where you're coming from. But could you tell me what exactly is going on?" He asks.

"Well to be honest, I really don't know too much. But I'll tell you what I know." I say before diving into telling him how I found Mimi and what we did yesterday before dinner. Tai remained silent throughout the whole thing. That was something I was glad about because it was easy to keep going once I started and I was able to keep my rhythm without constant interruptions. Finally when I finished Tai spoke:

"So, she is staying with you huh? Hmmm is your dad going to be cool with that?" He asks.

"Well to be honest, I'm really not sure how he's going to react. I don't think he is going to care too much though once I explain it to him." I reply after pondering his question for a second.

"Well that's good. By the way, where is Mimi? I mean she wasn't at your house or she would have opened the door when I started banging on it." He inquires.

Suddenly my heart stopped. I didn't even think about that until now. Where was she? Surely, she would have answered the door. The last time I remember seeing her was last night. After all, I didn't see her in the morning when I left. She may have just left. After noticing my silence Tai suddenly adds:

"I'm sure she just went for a walk or something. Actually she probably went to get some groceries seeing as you don't really stock your fridge." He says with a small reassuring smile.

"Yeah she probably did. Anyways I should head back just to make sure she's ok. Do you want to come with me? You can talk to her that way." I add.

"Nah, right now Mimi needs one of two things. She needs either space or just one person to keep her from going insane. Since, she's with you I'd say you're the best man for the job. Anyways, I won't tell the others yet. But, if Mimi starts doing stupid things like cutting her wrists again I want you to call me right away. Understood?"

"Yeah I'll call you once in a while to let you know how she's doing." I reply.

Appearing satisfied with my answer Tai nodded his head and flashed a smile before turning around. As he walked away he casually put up a peace sign in farewell. I couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes, Tai tried too hard to be cool.

"Later Tai." I call out before noticing he left the tab for me.

A few minutes later I arrive at my apartment muttering a few obscenities directed towards Tai and his ducking out over paying the bill. As I unlocked and opened the door I noticed that the lights were on. Good Mimi must have come back. I could hear the low rumble of the laundry machine so I towards the laundry room. Instead of Mimi standing there was my mother. As if that wasn't bad enough, she was holding something in her hand. Pink panties. Panties that obviously belonged to Mimi. Shit was the first word that came to mind.

Just as I considered just running out of there, my mom noticed my presence. She was red in the face with what I assumed was pure unabated fury.

"So your father is gone for not even two days and you decide to bring home some slut." She says to me, her voice shaking with anger.

"Look mom, it isn't like that at all." I respond.

"Then, what is it like?" She cuts me off. "Did your dad bring home some tramp?"

That set me off. I don't know why but, to hear her act like she owned my dad when she split up with him was too much for me.

"What the hell does it matter to you if he did?" I roar. "Last time I checked you divorced him! You left him and you left me! So who the fuck are you to come here and accuse either of us of that. It isn't like he's yours anyways. Why do you care if he has been with someone else? And don't act like my mom all of a sudden. You abandoned me!"

I had finally lost it. All the animosity built up in me for so many years finally found the target it needed. I didn't even bother caring why. It probably had something to do with my concern over where Mimi was and the deep resentment I had always held in my heart against my mother. All the raw emotions in my heart were unleashed at long last.

"Don't you dare talk like that to me Matt!" My mom screams in response. " I am your mother and you will show me respect!"

The nerve of that woman I thought. Who the hell was she to act like my mom after everything she had put me through. My childhood was a fragmented hell at times because of her. Until I had met the other Digidestined, I didn't have any friends. I would always be alone because that was the way she had left me. A part of me realized that yelling wouldn't do anything. So, I composed myself and calmly replied:

"I don't have a mom. She took my brother and left me when I was young. She left me alone and that is the way I've stayed since. That is why I would never bring anyone home. Its because my mom left me with no one but myself." I quietly respond putting a venomous malice into every word.

As she heard me say each word, I could see the pain on her face and in her eyes. And some sick part of me enjoyed every second of it. Maybe she could get a glimpse of the pain she put me through. The pleasure I found in her pain was a high like no other.

She had no response. She just stood there, on the verge of tears. Oh how I wanted those tears to fall. I wanted to be a witness to the pain she deserved to go through. I decided I would speed up the process. I began to open my mouth to say more, I was going to break this woman. Then suddenly I heard a voice:

"Don't do it Matt. Just stop right now. Can't you see how much you've hurt her already? She's your mom and you were about to make her break down completely! What is wrong with you?"

I turned and saw Mimi standing in the doorway with tears falling down her face. I was immediately ashamed of what I did.

"Mimi, I can ex-"

"No, don't bother Matt. Apologize to your mom. I don't want to hear your excuses. I want to hear you apologize to her." Mimi says to me.

"So this is her Matt?" My mom asks quietly.

In an instance my fury at my mother returned. But one look from Mimi quelled it. I just decided to explain it to her.

"Look mom, her parents are getting divorced and she needed a place to stay. I told her she could stay here because I know better than anyone else what its like to go through something like that." I say.

My mom remained silent for a second, before she began to cry. She turned to Mimi and said:

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. It was so awful of me to say that about you."

"It is all right maam. I know you didn't mean it." Mimi replies trying to comfort my mom.

Then my mom turns to me and says:

"Matt, I'm so sorry of accusing you about something like that. And I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain. You're my baby and I put you through that. I'm such an awful mother. No, you're right I have no right to call myself your mother. I just want you to know that I'm so sorry."

A knot began to form in my throat upon seeing my mom like this. I had to hold back tears. I wish she would just hug me.

"Mom, look you don't have to apologize. Actually, I should be the one who should say I'm sorry. I didn't mean all that stuff about you. It just came out." I try consoling her.

"No Matt, it wouldn't have come out if it wasn't true. I'm glad it did. I finally understand what I put you through. Maybe now, I can understand why you hate me so much. Anyways, your father just wanted me to check up on you. But it looks like you're in good hands." She says looking to Mimi. "Please, take care of him." She says to Mimi. Then she walks out and just as she is about to leave she says:

"Oh Matt, I brought those brownies I used to make for you. I left them in the kitchen."

Luckily for me Mimi responded for me:

"Oh thank you! We'll make sure to have them!"

I just stood there with a blank expression on my face. Ever since the divorce, I always wondered what it would be like to tell my mom everything in my heart. I always thought I would feel better once it was all out. But now that it was, I felt like shit. I just broke my own mother's heart. What kind of son was I?

Suddenly, Mimi's arms wrapped around me in a hug. Then, she pulled my arm and brought me to the sofa. She looked straight into my eyes and said:

"Matt, you can tell me anything. Just let it out. I promise I'll listen." She said so sincerely that I was moved to the verge of tears. She had her own problems she didn't need to be burdened by mine.

_Well that turned out much differently than I expected. For everyone whose mad at me about how little of Mimi's POV we saw, I'm sorry. I just felt like teasing you. Don't worry though you are going to get a lot more of her in the next chapter. Actually you're going to find out where she was the whole day. Please drop a few reviews! Also, I've got finals coming up so I won't be able to update as quickly as I normally do. So, this is probably the 2__nd__ last chapter I post before the 10__th__ of June, unless I get a bunch of reviews then I'll feel the need to update this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!_


	5. Late Night Wanderings

_Yo. I have to start off by thanking all of you guys for all the reviews! You guys are seriously awesome! _

_Disclaimer: I still can't think of anything funny but, I promise next time there will be an attempt at humor! Anyways I don't own anything._

Chapter 5: Late Night Wandering

Mimi's POV

I quietly closed the door to the apartment and stepped out into the cold night air. It was eerily silent. The only sounds I could hear were the soft breeze and the occasional swish of a car going by. As I made my way down to the street level, I kept thinking about that dream.

Or rather that nightmare, I couldn't keep it from replaying in my mind over and over and over again. The one part that kept coming back to me was my parents leaving me alone. They walked in separate directions leaving me alone in the middle on my knees with tears running down my face.

I could not help but wonder if that was a sign of what was to come. My parents splitting up and leaving me all alone. Sure, I was 18 and about to go to college and start my own life but I couldn't imagine going through the rest of my life without the full support of both my parents together.

I finally made it down to the sidewalk and wandered aimlessly. I really had no idea where I was going. I just knew that with each step I took I came closer to whatever it was that I was searching for.

By this time, I had given up all hope for my parents to make up. This walk was really more for how I was going to move on and adjust to them being divorced. The best examples I had were Matt and T.K. Both of them seemed to move on rather well. Although, there were times that I had talked to T.K. and he told me about how difficult it was on him.

Back during our adventure in the Digital World, T.K. and I got along really well together. In fact, we were probably closest to each other. He had revealed a lot to me. Like how all he wanted from Matt was to be acknowledged as someone who could take care of himself. He hated it when Matt would baby him during our time in the Digital World. That was something that no one else knew about him other than me. Once he had revealed that to me, he really felt like he could trust me with anything.

Even after we had returned from the Digital World, T.K. and I would hang out and talk. In the time before I moved to America, I really became an older sister to T.K. It was then, that he told me about how difficult it was for him to live in a split house. He never had any male guidance. He told me about how he would always be picked last for any sports team because he had no one who could teach him to play. Both, his father and Matt were not there to help him out so, he would always have to teach himself.

Of course there was that one time when some kid bullied him out of his lunch money. One day I had come home from school when the doorbell rang. I opened to find a bloodied and bruised T.K. Some deadbeat middle school kid had beaten him up in order to get a candy bar. I remember how awful I felt for him as he cried on my bed telling me how Matt wasn't there to protect him and how weak he felt.

Not having a brother and father changed his whole life. T.K. always had to fend for himself. The poor boy clung to the only family he knew, his mom. Unfortunately, she wasn't always there for him so he occasionally came to me. But, I knew for a fact that there had been plenty of times when he didn't go to his mom or come to me.

I couldn't wrap my mind around how difficult it must be to go through life without having a family to lean on. Throughout all my problems I could always lean on my family. But, now my family was broken. It seemed that my father, mother, and I were all going in three separate directions. I had no one to lean on. I was all alone and that was the scariest part.

I had probably been walking for an hour when I saw a little boy sitting outside and against a bus stop. He was huddled over grabbing his legs. I sensed something was wrong and decided to see what it was. As I drew near, I noticed a few things about the boy. He was probably no older than 8 years, and the clothes he was wearing were shabby and tattered. They had several rips and tears on them. Mud and grass stains were prevalent throughout his clothes. He was also shaking or rather shivering.

"Hey, what are you doing out here in the cold?" I ask concerned for him.

He looks up at me and replies:

"I don't know what are you doing out here?" He asks defensively.

"I'm just on a walk. If you're waiting for a bus, I'm sorry to say but they've stopped running. It's almost 4:00 in the morning. Shouldn't you be at home? Where are your parents?" I inquire.

"I know that the busses don't run at this hour. I'm not an idiot. And I am at home so, will you leave me alone now?" He says irritated.

"What do you mean you're home? You're leaning against a bus stop in the middle of Odaiba. The closest apartment complex is about 20 minutes away. Now go home before you catch a cold!" I reprimand him slightly.

"I already told you I am home! I don't have a home so anywhere I am is my home! Now leave me alone!" He yells.

"You don't have a home?" I ask while my heart melts in pity. "Who are your parents?"

"I don't have any parents." He replies fumingly.

"Did they pass away?" I ask. Every time he opened his mouth a part of my heart died at what he was saying.

"No they're alive." He replies with a small smirk.

I suddenly became confused. He said he didn't have any parents but when I asked if they were dead he said no. To top it off he had that smirk on his face. It wasn't just a cocky smirk but there were roots of evil in that smirk.

"What do you mean then, that you have no parents if they're still alive." I follow up.

"It means I left them." He says gloatingly.

"You left them?"

"Yeah, I ran away from home."

"Why did you leave?"

"I left because I hate my parents."

My eyes widened as he said that. I too hated my parents right now. My family was forever broken because of my parents' differences. Having a broken family meant that my life would be negatively affected all because of my parents. T.K. was a perfect example. He was bullied and constantly had to fend for himself because he was all alone with no one to help him. Maybe this little boy could help me out. He would understand how I felt.

"I hate my parents too." I say quietly. "What did your parents do?" I ask him.

"Well, they're constantly yelling at me and scolding me because of my grades. I go to a private school and they always tell me how I'm wasting their money. For some stupid reason they expect me to be the next president of the United Nations or something. I was so sick of their unfair expectations that I just left. " He tells me.

The first thought that came to my mind was that he was an ungrateful brat.

"The only reason they have high expectations is because they want the best for you. They love you so much that they are sacrificing themselves to make sure you have a better future and yet you break their hearts by leaving! I wish my parents loved me too much! My parents don't care enough about me!" I yell at him. "Are you honestly trying to tell me that your problem is that your parents love you too damn much!"

"See no one understands. No one bothers to ask how I feel about going to that stupid school or what I want to be when I grow up! All of you are the same. If my parents truly loved me, they would be fine with what I want to do when I grow up. But, instead they impose what they want on me!" He says vehemently.

"I would rather have your problem than go through what I have to." I say bitterly.

"Why what's your big problem?" He asks curiously.

I don't know why, but for some reason I found myself pouring everything out onto an 8 year old. What he could do to help only God would know. But, he listened to what I had to say. After an hour or two I finally finished just as the sun began to rise. When I finished he said:

"Wow, I really am lucky to have parents who want me with them and want me to do well."

I smiled sweetly at him and said:

"See, you have to be thankful for everything they do for you. You need to appreciate them and understand that if they are telling you something it is for the best."

"Thank you miss…."

"Mimi." I fill in for him.

"Thank you Mimi. I'm Henry by the way."

"It is very nice to meet you." I reply.

"Ummm, Miss Mimi." He says hesitantly.

"Yes, Henry?"

"Do you think you can take me home? It has been a week since I left and I don't really remember how to get back." He says slightly embarrassed.

"Of course I'll help you get back." I say ruffling his hair. "Do you know your address?"

After telling me his address we decided to wait for the busses to start running. They started running at 8:00 so we talked for a couple of hours before we got on the bus. It turned out he didn't live in Odaiba but lived in the mainland of Tokyo so it was about a two hour drive to get all the way there because of all the stops. While we were on the bus, Henry fell asleep. So, when we got to his stop I picked him and carried him all the way up to his apartment doing my best not to wake him.

Once I finally reached his apartment I rang the doorbell. His mother appeared at the door and at the sight of her son completely broke down. It took an hour to get her to calm down and then her husband came from work. I wanted to slip out but unfortunately I had to be interrogated by the police inspector. That took a good three hours because I had to wait for him to become available and then, they needed me to recount the whole story three or four times and then they needed Henry to confirm that I didn't kidnap him. All in all it was a total waste of a day. Finally, I was free to go.

I took out my Digivice to check the time. Suddenly, at the sight of my Digivice I remembered Matt. He must be worried sick about me. I didn't even tell him that I was going to go out for that walk. I hadn't sent him a text or called him or anything. Shit was the only word I could think of. I hurried back to his apartment. Unfortunately, it took a lot longer than I wanted it to. But once I got there I probably wished it had taken longer.

I entered the apartment to find Matt and his mother in the laundry room. I was slightly embarrassed about the fact that she was holding my panties and waving them in front of Matt. But all that was quickly pushed out of my mind when I heard what they were saying.

They weren't just arguing like kids and parents usually do. No, this was something else. There was pure venom lacing every word that Matt said to his mom. As if that wasn't awful enough, Matt seemed to be enjoying it. Every word he uttered caused his mother unimaginable grief and he seemed to revel in it. I was absolutely sick to my stomach. I debated whether I should just leave but then Matt began to open his mouth again. His mother was already on the verge of just falling down in grief and he didn't step off the gas at all. Could he not see how much he was hurting her? This was his mother not just some random woman. I felt bubbles of anger rising in my stomach when I finally snapped and said:

"Don't do it Matt. Just stop right now. Can't you see how much you've hurt her already? She's your mom and you were about to make her break down completely! What is wrong with you?"

He turned around in shock, and said:

"Mimi, I can ex-"

"No, don't bother Matt. Apologize to your mom. I don't want to hear your excuses. I want to hear you apologize to her." I cut him off.

Matt and his mom then exchanged a few more words before she began to cry. She looked at me and gave a sincere apology for what she had said about me. I immediately tried to assure her that it wasn't a big deal at all. She then apologized to Matt and began to leave. Right before she left she mentioned some brownies. After she left I turned to see how Matt was doing. He was standing right where I left him. He seemed in a complete daze.

I was sure it was because he felt ashamed of what he just did. There was a shred of humanity still left in Matt and that was enough to make me pity him. I knew the divorce of his parents had left T.K. lacking an essential part of his life but he had never once been bitter about it towards anyone. Matt was the complete opposite. He would never allow anyone to see that he felt anything about not having his mom around. Instead, he carried a very nasty grudge against her. A grudge that had wounds that were so deep and so ugly that when they were finally opened Matt couldn't even control himself. That was so unlike him. Tai had been the one to make decisions with his heart and with instinct. One of Matt's greatest strengths was to be able to separate emotions from his decisions and to think clearly and logically.

This was honestly only the second time I had seen him lose that ability. The first was when we were fighting the Dark Masters. He let his jealousy of Tai consume him. Instead of thinking things through like he normally did he let that jealousy guide him. Needless to say, I think that Matt would agree with me when I say that was the lowest point of his life. Quite frankly though, what just happened may be the lowest point of his life.

No one deserved to try and make it through something like that alone. That's why I went to him and just gave him a hug. I had to let him know that I was there for him. After all, he had just helped me through the lowest point of my life. The cuts on my arms were proof of how far I fell.

I knew what it was like to lose total control of my emotions. My sorrow over what my parents were doing and my self-pity of Kyo cheating on me was enough to twist my thoughts into something sinister. I don't know what possessed me to punish myself. All I can remember is that upon seeing my own blood, I felt like I was cleansing myself of some sins that I had done. Even now just a few days afterwards, I think of myself as foolish. What had I truly been trying to accomplish by hurting myself?

Sure, I had my own issues. But, right now Matt needed someone and that someone would be me. So, I quickly pushed my troubles out of my mind and pulled him over to the sofa. He still seemed shell-shocked. I looked him straight in the eye and said:

"Matt, you can tell me anything. Just let it out. I promise I'll listen."

Matt's POV

"Mimi, listen I really appreciate you trying to help me out. But, you've got enough worries on your mind right now. I don't need to add to that list." I try and tell her.

Although, I would love just let it all out, I couldn't. It wasn't fair to Mimi. Everything that had happened to her lately was definitely a living hell for anyone. On top of that, this was something that no one knew about me. Not even T.K. knew that I had always been bitter at our mother. Sure I knew about Mimi's parents but that was completely different. That was going to come out eventually.

This though, was something that I did my best to lock away deep in my heart. It should have never come out in the first place let alone in front of Mimi. This was my darkest secret.

Mimi broke me from my thoughts.

"Matt, listen I know I have problems right now and you know what. So do you. But, I think it would be better for us to face these things together. Now, that kiss the night I got here, I still don't know what it meant. But, I think that will sort itself out if we work together. For now, I'm here as your friend or your sister. Whichever one you're more comfortable sharing things with." She says to me.

At the moment, I saw no way out of this so I decided to just delay it giving me more time to think.

"All right Mimi, let's face this stuff together. But, can we start tomorrow? I just want some time alone you know? Just to think and stuff." I try and tell her in hopes of postponing what I essentially saw as Armageddon.

"Yeah that's totally fine. We can talk tomorrow. Anyways, let me get started on dinner. I was going to make you breakfast but obviously that didn't happen." She said reminiscing about her day I assumed.

That reminded me though. Why hadn't she answered the door for Tai? And where was she when my mom had come?

"Really? That means a lot Mimi. But instead of dinner I'll just take a rain check on that breakfast. I'm not really hungry right now. But, out of curiosity why didn't you make breakfast today?" I ask.

Then she recounted the events of last night. She told me about some boy who ran from home and how she took him home and how she dealt with the police inspector. When she finally finished, I ask:

"Wow sounds like you had a crazy day! But, I'm kind of confused why you left for a walk at 2:30 at night?"

The whole time she had been telling me the story of her day she would look to the right and then make eye contact with me. This time however, she looked to the left before looking into my eyes.

"Oh I was having trouble sleeping. Probably because I was on a new bed." She lies.

"Oh all right." I say while noticing that she looks relieved. "Hey Meems."

"Yeah Matt?"

"Don't lie to me please." I request.

"What? I'm not lying!" She replies defensively.

It had been obvious she was lying. A person looks to the right in order to remember something and looks to the left when creating something. It was something I learned from my dad. Luckily for Mimi, my cell phone went off before I could pressure her. I looked at the ID and my heart dropped. It was my brother T.K. Shit, my mom must've told him about Mimi and her parents. Out of nowhere Mimi snatches the phone from my hand and answers.

"Hey T.K. How are you? I'm doing great thanks. Oh I'm just trying to help Matt with his cooking. Yeah, can you believe he wanted lessons? No, he just had a really long day and decided to turn in for the night. You literally just missed him. I'm just about to go home myself. Your mom? No, she must have left before I got here. What's wrong with her? Really? That's weird. No, I doubt Matt knows anything. He was in a good mood. She must be sad that she can't spend too much time with him. That's probably all it is. Anyways I'm going to go! Bye T.K.!" She finishes her conversation.

"What did he say?" I ask genuinely concerned for Mimi.

"He just said that your mom seemed really down and he was wondering if you knew what happened to her." Mimi replies apologetically. She probably didn't want to remind me about what had happened earlier.

At that reminder I became silent. Then, Mimi broke the silence.

"Hey Matt, your mom left some brownies. I know you're not hungry but we should at least have one right?" She says trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, we should." I reply. I quickly went and picked up the container, which held the brownies. I brought them back to the sofa where Mimi was sitting. I opened the box and we each took one. It took just one bite to remind me how amazing these were. It had been years since I had one of these. Actually this was probably the first I had since the divorce.

"Oh my God, these are amazing!" Mimi exclaims.

"Yeah, they are. My mom used to make these as a treat for me every Friday when I came back from school. Fridays quickly became my favorite day of the week. After the divorce, I guess I began to hate Fridays because I'd come home and there were no fresh brownies. That's why all my gigs are always on Saturdays." I say aloud. I turn to see Mimi giggling. "What's so funny?" I ask defensively.

"Nothing, its just that I knew you loved your mom. The reason you're so bitter towards her is because you miss her even more than you realize. You miss the small things she used to do for you. And you probably became resentful when all that was taken from you. I knew these brownies would make you spill something out. Otherwise your mom wouldn't have mentioned them. She knows you pretty well."

"Wait what? Are you telling me that my mom knew I would open up to you when I ate the brownies?"

"Well, she did tell me to take care of you. She must have figured that I was confused about what was happening. So, she decided to give me a hint. It's a woman's intuition to drop such a subtle hint." Mimi says to me with a triumphant smile.

I can do nothing but shake my head. Women were so full of it. And they were crazy. Really, really crazy.

_So, the beginning of this chapter is so different from what it originally was. I think I started and deleted it 5 times before settling on this. The rest of the chapter though was really easy. Especially Mimi's thoughts. I really enjoyed writing that part. Anyways, like I said in my last chapter this is probably the last chapter I do until the 10__th__ because of god damn finals. Unless, you guys review if the story gets to let's say 35 reviews before the 10__th__ then I'll update. Anyways, thanks for the read!_


	6. Can Anyone Keep a Secret?

_Hey what's good world? I'm done with finals! So, yeah definitely look out for more updates. Also, I'm going to drop a lot of one-shots this summer. Keep an eye out for them. Next order of business, everyone who reviewed thank you! I got a lot of feedback and I'm definitely going to incorporate a bunch of the stuff I discussed with all of you. Now for the story itself, I'm going to give you guys a special treat. We are going to start off with Tai's POV. As I've quickly discovered from my other story My Number 1 Fan (you all should check it out.) Tai is really easy to write. And this is a good spot in the story to mix things up and it totally fits plot-wise so bear with me if you only read this for Matt and Mimi._

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: Yo Tai are you with Sora at the end of 02?_

_Tai: Wow way to remind me asshole._

_Me: Sorry, I was just trying to show the world that Toei is a dumbass._

_Tai: Yeah, really he is. I mean who the hell wouldn't put me with Sora?_

_Me: Apparently, Toei didn't feel the same way. Sometimes, I wonder how he was awesome enough to create Digimon but completely miss on this. I can't believe Taiora fans across the world haven't pitched in to just buy Digimon from him._

_Tai: Yeah that's a good point. You should all get on that._

Chapter 6: Can Anyone Keep a Secret?

Tai's POV

Wow, I really needed to just go home and lay down on my bed. I would be able to think this whole thing through. What Matt just told me was crazy. It was making my head spin.

Mimi's parents were getting divorced. For some reason that just sounded wrong in my head. Mimi's parents loved each other. Every time I had ever seen them, they just seemed so happy. I guess there must have been troubles on the inside though despite what it looked like on the outside.

Actually, I knew that feeling all too well myself. Back when I had tried asking Sora out at Matt's concert I was put in a similar situation. When she had told me that she was going to see Matt, I felt absolutely devastated. My world had truly come crashing down when she said that to me.

However, I couldn't let anyone see that especially Sora. Her happiness was too important to me. I had to put myself aside.

That wasn't easy though. Acting like what happened didn't bother me was essentially living a lie. I had to deceive my best friends in the world. I had to put up a false façade and pretend like everything was awesome. I quickly learned that it wasn't just something I could do without difficulty.

Luckily for me though, Matt was able to see that. He actually ended it with Sora despite him saying that they agreed to it together. Matt's such a good guy, he didn't want people to think Sora wasn't good enough for him. He actually helped save Sora's reputation. Sora told me that a few weeks back.

On top of that, after breaking up with Sora he made a huge effort to get us together. He even went so far as to call Kari to get us together. I still have to repay him for everything he did for me. Maybe this whole Mimi thing could be a good thing. It may be the opportunity that I've been waiting for in order to pay him back.

Sora and I noticed that they had quite the chemistry going during dinner last night. Well, actually it was Sora who noticed it. I was busy observing other things. But when she brought it up, I was definitely able to see where she was coming from. Sora was also a tad jealous of Matt. She was slightly upset that he found out about Mimi's break-up before her.

That led her to believe that Matt and Mimi have secretly gotten closer since Mimi moved back. Of course, I think she's just reading too much into things but with what I know now it does make sense.

After all, Mimi did decide to stay with Matt even when she could have gone to anyone else. Just because he was the one who found her didn't mean that she had to stay with him. Of course, Matt was probably the best person for her to stay with. After all, only he and T.K. know what it's like to go through your parents divorce.

Matt could probably guide her through it in ways the rest of us couldn't even imagine. After all experience is the best teacher. Actually, considering everything that had happened Matt was doing an excellent job at keeping Mimi from falling completely apart.

The dinner was an excellent idea on his part and also the whole thing about having her move in with him as soon as possible. That way she didn't have to deal with her being around her parents any more than she had to. On top of that Matt was the perfect person to help her through this because he understood he had to give her space. Sometimes, things only get worse if someone is too overbearing about these things.

Suddenly, I was broken from my thoughts because I reached my house. Whoa, that was a shock. How the hell did I make it here? I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hardly noticed where my feet where taking me.

I opened the door and headed towards my room when suddenly Kari stops me.

"Hey Tai, where have you been all day?" She asks.

"Hi Kari. I was just at Matt's house having a little chat with him about something." I answer somewhat truthfully. I could never bring myself to lie to Kari. We were just too close for stuff like that. And unfortunately she would know right away if I were lying to her.

"Oh, what exactly were you talking about?" She asks curiously.

Now, I was plain screwed. I couldn't hide this from Kari but I also told Matt that I wouldn't tell anyone. I needed at least an hour to think over what I should do in this situation. Too bad I didn't even get five seconds.

"Well?" She asks impatiently.

"Sit down. It's a really long story." I say to her. Then, I dive into an explanation of everything that I knew and of what Matt told me.

Needless to say, Kari was just as shocked as I had been.

"She was cutting her wrists? Is she all right?" Kari asks horrified.

"Well, from what Matt told me she seems to be doing a lot better." I reply.

"I'm going over there right now to check up on her." Kari says determinedly.

"NO! You can't! I just told you that Matt asked that I don't tell anyone." I say rather harshly.

"Well, you just told me." Kari replies defiantly.

"Yeah I know. I really wasn't supposed to. So, will you do me a favor and keep this quiet?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'll keep it quiet. But why did you tell me if you weren't supposed to tell anyone?" She asks.

"Well Kari, you're my sister. If there's anyone I can trust it's you right. Besides, I can't keep something like this from you." I say to her trying to convince myself at the same time that I made the right choice.

"Ok, but you know everyone of your friends is special in some way. You'll end up telling them too." She says.

"No, I won't." I say with conviction.

"Whatever Tai, I still don't see how you can hide this from Sora for very long."

"Hide what from me?"

I hear the voice of my girlfriend and my heart drops. I turn to see Sora standing in the doorway to my apartment.

"What are you trying to hide from me Taichi?" She says dangerously.

If I was screwed before when I was debating on telling Kari, I was just plain fucked now.

Matt's POV

After eating those brownies with Mimi I turned in for the night. I lay awake in bed for a little while thinking about if I should apologize to my mom and how to do it if I decide that I'm going to do it. Unfortunately, no brilliant ideas struck my mind so I willed myself to sleep.

I woke up early the next morning. Surprisingly though, Mimi was awake before me. When I heard her in the kitchen, I was afraid that she didn't get much sleep. Luckily I was actually wrong.

She looked extremely fresh and well rested. She was busy bustling around the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two of us. It looked like it was still going to be a while so I took a quick shower.

Then, just as I was going to come out I heard a knock on the door.

"Come out Matt, breakfast is ready." Mimi said in a melodious voice.

"Yeah, I'm done." I quickly respond.

When I got out I see Mimi setting the table.

"Good morning Meems. Something smells really good." I say in greeting.

"Thanks Matt. It's my special spicy omelet recipe and I also made some pancakes." She says excitedly.

"Nice, I can't wait to dig in." I reply.

As soon as I took my first bite I was totally hooked. The omelets were absolutely delicious.

"Mimi, these are amazing. Where'd you learn how to cook?" I ask genuinely surprised at how delicious they were.

"Oh, I took some classes while I was in America. I'm glad you like them." She says with a sweet smile.

The rest of the meal passed with some soft conversation. Nothing too important until:

"Hey, Matt. You know how you promised we could go to the mall yesterday?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, since we weren't able to go yesterday want to go today?" She asks nervously.

"Yeah why not. I have practice late tonight so we could definitely go during the day if that's cool?"

"Yes that's perfect! Thank you so much!"

"Hey don't mention it."

Mimi didn't need to thank me. The sparkle that came into her eyes when I said we could go was enough for me.

"Oh, I better go take a shower!" She says suddenly.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I can take care of the dishes." I reply.

"Really? Thanks so much. You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up." I reply with a small laugh.

As I got started on the dishes, I heard the doorbell ring. I wonder who that could be. I quickly washed my hands and made my way over to the door. When I opened it, I came face to face with my little brother T.K. who was looking extremely pissed off.

_Yeah so this was a really short chapter. I know, I'm sorry. But this was meant more as a transition chapter more than anything else so I think it got the job done. Anyways, I promise I'll have a new much longer chapter up by Sunday at the latest. So keep an eye out for that. Other than that, make sure you review! Like seriously review and leave suggestions. I'm having a debate with myself about some stuff in the next chapter so your suggestion could very well help me make the decision. Thanks!_


	7. Big Brothers Always Win

_Hey guys. I know I promised a Sunday update at the latest but you know shit happens. Stuff came up and this got pushed out of the way. Although, I did update My # 1 Fan on Sunday. Read that if you haven't already! Anyways, I hate to do this but I have to tell you. You guys really dropped the ball in terms of that request I made at the end of chapter 6. I got a couple of reviews and a few suggestions but not even close to what I was hoping for. That's kinda why I gave an extra day before updating. Still didn't mean too much. So for the people who did review I give a heart-felt thank you to all of you! For the rest of you, please review this time ok? _

_Disclaimer: Maybe if I get enough reviews, Toei will realize he ruined Digimon with Sorato and decide to give it to me so that I can fix it up. But that's the only way that will ever happen. So, if you hate Sorato review._

Chapter 7: Big Brothers are _Always _Supposed to Win

Matt's POV

"Hey T.K. is everything ok?" I ask my brother with concern. I've honestly never seen him so angry in my life. I mean he was red in the face and visibly shaking. As if that was unexpected the next thing that happened totally caught me by surprise. T.K. grabbed me by the collar and pinned me to the closest wall.

"Matt, you bastard!" He says savagely.

"Whoa, what the hell is going on T.K.?" I ask genuinely confused as to why he's pinned me against a wall.

The next thing I knew was that I felt a sharp pain in my head. My brother had just punched me in the face. I felt dazed for a second.

"So that's how you're going to be huh?" He asks. "Whatever, I'll just beat some sense into your ass." He says drawing his hand back again.

This time though, I was ready for it. I easily moved my head away and broke his pin on me. Then, I drew my fist back and delivered a punch of my own.

My fist hit him with such force that he fell down. I took a second to recover and think over what to do next. I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that I could kick his ass. And with what he had just done, that seemed like the right reaction. Luckily though, I was able to control myself.

"You mind telling me what the hell is your problem little brother?" I say emphasizing the word little.

"Shut the fuck up Matt. You know exactly what you did." He replies with his head in his hand.

"No, I really don't. So why don't you just spill it. Or do I have to beat it out of your little bitch ass?" I say mocking him.

"What did you do to mom?" He asks quietly.

"Nothing." I reply.

"Bullshit!" He shouts while getting himself off the floor. He then rushes to me and tackles me down. Then sitting on top of me he starts to unleash a barrage of punches all aimed at me head.

Instead of using my hands to block his punches, I reach out and grab his neck. I begin to choke him, knowing that he will have to stop punching in order to break my hold on him. Finally he did, and I took advantage by hitting him straight in the nose.

As my hand met his nose, I heard a sickening crunch. It was definitely shattered. At this point our roles were reversed and he was now on the floor. I decided to ask him one more time what he was talking about.

"I didn't do anything to mom! What the hell are you talking about?" I ask again.

"Matt, you always were an asshole to her after the divorce. But even I wouldn't have imagined that you could kick her out of the house and break her heart just so you could share a bed with Mimi. You are disgusting." He finishes by spitting in my face.

At that point any self-restrain I had flew out the window. Something inside of me just snapped. First of all, he had no idea what actually happened. Second, no one especially not my little brother spits in my face. And third and most importantly, to hear him say that about Mimi made me explode.

I was about to add a broken jaw to that broken nose when suddenly just before I hit him I heard Mimi.

"Matt no! Stop!" She says sounding scared because of what she just seen. I exhaled rather loudly hoping that the air leaving my body would take this murderous anger I was feeling away with it.

Mimi ran over straight to T.K. and began checking his injuries. She helped him get to his feet and supported him to the sofa. There, she laid him down and quickly ran to the kitchen to get an icepack and some bandages. After handing him the icepack she quickly went and grabbed some towels and began to wipe the blood off his face.

As I watched Mimi tend to T.K. I felt sweat drip down my face. I wasn't nervous I was just tired. Fighting wasn't as easy as it looked. Just 5 minutes of it could exhaust someone completely.

During that time I couldn't help but think back to how I had absolutely lost it twice in the past two days. I was always known as Mr. Cool. How could I lose my cool twice in as many days? One of my biggest assets was that I could normally separate emotions from decision-making, and see things from the angle of an outside observer. Lately though, it was the exact opposite.

Any outside observer of my life would be genuinely shocked at my actions the last two days. I essentially broke my mom's heart. Then, on top of that I had been prepared to beat my own brother into a bloody pulp.

Why was I acting like this? It was so unlike me. Sure, I had never gotten along well with my mom after the divorce but I had been able to remain composed in her presence. I had always stopped myself from starting a conflict with her. But yesterday I lost all that self-control. I unleashed everything in my heart that I held against her.

Why? Why did I do that? What was it that set me off? I had come home worried about where Mimi was. In a sense, my mom just had awful timing. Then, what she said about dad and then me. Then she essentially called Mimi a whore. Today, T.K. mentioned me sleeping with Mimi as well. Both times I was lucky that Mimi stopped me from doing anything really insane. But that was it.

In both instances, someone had said something truly awful about Mimi. Both times I had become enraged about it. Why? I mean why should I care what they say about her? I guess I was involved both times. But in all honesty I could give less of a fuck about what they say about me. My mom and I were never on great terms anyways.

So, whatever she said about me was something that I could easily blow off without giving it a second thought. I could say the same thing about T.K. After all, he was my little brother. What the hell could he say to me? This meant that I really didn't care what they said about me. It was about what they had said about Mimi.

Why did I care if they said something about her? I mean she and I both knew that it wasn't true. So, it should be easy to blow off right? It shouldn't have affected me at all in the first place. But it did. And I couldn't get it out of my head now that I thought about it.

Was it just because we were friends? I mean after all, I had to look out for my friends. But at the cost of my family? A cynical part of me laughed at the fact that I called my mother a part of my family. I quickly pushed that out of my mind. No. Even if someone was saying something about my friends I would never have lost it the way I did these two times.

Why did I care so damn much about what they said about Mimi? It didn't make any sense. Of all the Digidestined, I had always been the biggest loner. I mean just look at my hobby. Music was an outlet for me. It helped me express myself in ways that I could never do otherwise. It didn't make sense that I'd do so much for just a friend.

Maybe that was it though. Maybe she really was more than just a friend to me. She was so vulnerable. She needed someone to help her. For some reason, I just moved into that role. Her situation had been so dire lately that it only felt natural to look out for her. Was it possible that my feelings had transcended the normal protection friends try and give each other?

She was obviously important to me. But was she like a sister to me or was she something else? I couldn't truly place what I felt for her. Sure we had shared that kiss but I think we had come to a mutual understanding that it was just a one-time in the moment thing.

My head felt like it was going to explode. All these thoughts and emotions were swirling in my head. I had no idea how to sort them or make sense of them. I definitely felt something for Mimi. But what was it? I was so damn confused.

Luckily, Mimi spared my head from combusting from all these thoughts. She had finished tending to T.K. and walked over to me. Without saying anything she took a fresh towel, and began to dab at my forehead. It was where T.K. had landed his first blow on me.

I was shocked to see that the white towel she was using now had a big red stain on it. What I thought had been sweat was actually blood. In complete silence, Mimi continued to clean my cuts. I felt awful for this second outburst in front of her. I couldn't even imagine what she must think of me now.

"How is he?" I ask deciding to break the silence.

"He'll be fine. But you did do quite a number on him." She replies with a faint smile.

I had no idea how to react. I literally had no idea what to say in this situation. Regardless, I tried to apologize.

"Listen Mimi, I'm sorry. These past two days you didn't need to see all that." I begin.

"Sorry for what Matt? Standing up for me? I know your mom and T.K. didn't mean what they said about me especially if they knew everything. But the simple fact that you were willing to fight with your own family just for my sake means so much. Obviously I'd prefer that you didn't ruin the relationship you have with your family because of me. But it means the world to me that you actually stood up for me."

If I was at a loss for words earlier, then now I must have been as lost as Nemo was without his dad. Seeing that I had nothing to say to that she continued.

"With everything that's been going on, I've needed someone to stand up for me. I wasn't able to face all of it alone. I needed help and you've been the support I needed so desperately. I owe you so much. So, I want to help you set things straight with your family." She ends with a smile. Then, she grabs my hand and drags me over to T.K.

"All right. Let's start off with both of you apologizing to each other." She demands with an edge to her voice.

Immediately upon hearing this edge, T.K. and I exchange a glance and decide to cooperate. After all, if we wanted to survive Mimi's wrath we had to work together.

"I'm sorry Matt. I should have asked you what happened before I attacked you. I just felt so awful when I saw mom acting the way she was." T.K. started the love fest.

"I'm sorry too. I should have taken the call yesterday and explained everything to you."

"All right now give each other a hug." Mimi instructs.

We quickly share a short embrace in order to keep Mimi satisfied. After that we look at Mimi who is staring at us expectantly.

"What?" T.K. and I ask in unison.

"I'm waiting." She replies.

"For what?" T.K. asks curiously.

"For you to apologize to me T.K."

"Huh for what?" He asks confused.

"Matt and I were going to go the mall until you rudely interrupted you little brat." She answers.

"Oh. Uh sorry for ruining your date guys. By the way, when did you start going out?"

"We aren't going out T.K." I jump in.

"So, then why were you going to the mall? And why did Mimi answer the phone yesterday?" He presses.

"She was giving me cooking lessons."

"Bullshit. Matt, you're an amazing cook. You even taught Tai how to cook. There's no reason for Mimi to teach you. So what's the actual reason she was here?"

"Listen it really isn't any of your business T.K. so just drop it." I say trying to conceal why Mimi was here.

"No. Let him know Matt. Or actually, let me tell him." Mimi interjects.

"Wait what? Mimi, are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah. It was going to get out eventually. And I'd rather have people hear it from me. And more importantly, if don't tell anyone I won't ever be able to move on." She replies determinedly.

Tai's POV

How the hell was I going to get out of this one? This was a no win situation.

"Nothing. Why would I hide anything from you Sora?" I say in a very high-pitched voice.

"Tai, I'm giving you one chance to come clean."

I quickly turn to Kari. She could probably help me out. After all, it was her fault that I was in this mess in the first place.

"Oh look at the time. I have to go meet Yolei at the park." She says quickly. Then, she hurriedly leaves the apartment leaving me alone with Sora.

Normally, this would be an ideal situation. Being alone with Sora was something that never got old. Today though, this was a recipe for disaster.

"Well?" She asks.

Fuck! I was so screwed. But then I had a stroke of pure genius. There was no way for this to not work.

"Well, this is hard for me to put into words. But Sora, I just want you to know that- that I love you." Immediately as I finish I press my lips to hers hoping that this sudden and unexpected admission and kiss would drive everything else out of her mind.

"OW!" I yell as Sora slaps me in the face.

"Bullshit." She snarls.

"No wonder Matt broke up with you! A guy gives his heart up to you and in return you slap him! That's just a bitch move!" I respond acting hurt.

"No, you know what's a bitch move Tai? Pretending to declare your love to your girlfriend in order to cover something up. Not only does that forever taint the words I love you when they come out of your mouth but it also proves that you're hiding something from me. So spit it out before things get ugly!" She says genuinely furious.

Ok, well that didn't work out too well. I honestly thought she would buy it. I mean what girl doesn't fall for all that sappy shit? Ok now for plan B. What the hell was plan B? I guess I just had to tell her the truth. After all, dealing with a pissed off Matt was still better than dealing with a pissed off Sora.

"It has to do with Mimi and Matt." I begin.

"Is he going to ask her out?" She suddenly asks excitedly.

Wow, God was on my side today. Sora just screwed herself out of hearing the truth. I didn't think that was possible.

"Uh yeah. How'd you know?" I pretend to be shocked.

"Just call it a woman's intuition." She says arrogantly. "This is awesome they're going to be such a cute couple!"

"Oh Sor, he hasn't asked her out yet. And he won't for a couple of days. He just told me that he was going to." I say hoping to dissuade her from talking to Mimi about it.

"Awww that's so nice of him. He's giving her space after her breakup with Kyo. That way people won't think of her as some stupid whore who goes out with everyone right after breaking up. He is so thoughtful." She finishes happily.

"Yeah, that was really nice of him." I say just to agree with her.

"So, why didn't you want to tell me that he was going to ask her?" She asks suddenly curious.

"Oh well you're best friends with Mimi. Matt just didn't want her to find out. He's going to make it a big surprise! Having her best friend know about it ahead of time makes things much harder to hide. It isn't anything personal Sora, so don't sweat it." I try and help her understand.

"Wow! He's going through so much trouble for her. That is so sweet. Why can't you go through that much trouble for me Tai?" She asks.

Upon hearing this I just shook my head. Women were so crazy that sometimes I wonder why men even bother.

_All right, that part about Matt going over the two fights and his relationship with Mimi might have been the best writing I've done so far in the story. I'm actually really satisfied with this chapter, which for me is really rare. Anyways, please please drop a review! They're much appreciated!_


	8. Guilt Tripping

Yo. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! A quick shout-out to _MIUsic. Thanks for all those reviews! I really enjoyed reading through all of them! I'd recommend getting a permanent account so I can send you a message. Anyways, everyone else I love you just as much and here's the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this every chapter? What a drag. I don't own the characters or Digimon._

Chapter 8: Guilt-Tripping

Mimi's POV

Well, here it goes. I had to tell T.K. about my parents and everything that had been going on. It had been hellish to tell Matt and he was ultra-supportive. I really didn't want to do this but I had no choice. I couldn't let Matt's relationship with his family suffer because of me.

"All right, T.K. Before I start I just want you to know that this doesn't leave the three of us. Actually, the three of us and your mom. I want you to explain the whole thing to her ok?" I try and get his word.

"Fine, I promise Mimi. But now tell me what exactly is going on?" He presses.

Then, I delved into an explanation of what had been going on with my life lately. I started with my parents' divorce. Then I moved onto Kyo and then how I met Matt in the rain that night.

I explained how Matt brought me home and how the next day we went to court and dinner. I told him how I saw my dad cheating with that other woman. After that, I told him about how I left at night. Then upon my return, I witnessed the argument between Matt and their mother.

Then, this morning I explained all the way up until T.K. and Matt's fight.

"And that leads us to where we are now." I finish rather lamely.

"Mimi. I'm so sorry." T.K. says before hugging me tightly. I noticed that when T.K. hugged me, Matt looked a little irritated. I had no idea why though.

"Sorry? For what? You didn't do anything. So, don't sweat it." I try making him feel better.

"But Mimi, you heard what I said to Matt about spending the night with you. And especially after my mom accused you of the same thing last night-"

"Like I said, don't sweat it. I totally understand where you and your mom were coming from. It's a good thing that you both are so protective of Matt. Lord knows he needs someone looking after him. Trust me, I didn't take any of that personally." I say truthfully. "But now let me grab another towel for your nose. Otherwise, there's going to be a lot of blood on the carpet and I don't want to clean that up." I say with a smile.

"Thanks Meems." He replies sweetly.

More importantly than the towel, I wanted to give the two brothers some space. Sure, I made them apologize. But even a three-year old could tell that was forced. Now that T.K. understood the situation better, I had no doubt they'd make up.

Matt's POV

As Mimi went to grab a towel, I turned to T.K. Mimi was right. I really did do a number on him I thought with a smirk. But as proud as I was, I also felt bad for hurting my brother. After all, it was my job to make sure that no one else does that to him. And yet, here I was. I was the one who hurt him.

"Listen T.K. I'm sorry for your nose. I kind of lost control for a second." I say truthfully and sincerely.

"Matt, you aren't the one who should be apologizing. If anything it should be me. I had no idea about Mimi. You were doing the right thing. Mom and I shouldn't have just assumed things when we came in. Both of us should have talked to you before we said anything." He replies.

"No, you were right to punch me after what I said to mom." I tell him. "How is she doing anyways?"

"She was just really sad. You know how sometimes people are so sad that, crying just isn't good enough? She seemed really broken and when I asked what was wrong she only said that she was a terrible mom to you." He answers. "She really wasn't making any sense so, I assumed you did something wrong to her. After all, she was at your house."

When he told me that, I felt like shit. After all, it was only a few days ago that I saw how Mimi's grief about her father was beyond tears. I remember how broken she was. To think I did that to my own mother of all people really made me feel awful about myself.

T.K. must have noticed a guilty look on my face because he immediately tried to make me feel better.

"Hey Matt, don't worry about it. When I explain things to her she'll understand and go back to normal. Everything will be ok!"

I simply give him a small grin in reply. I didn't really feel like talking anymore. Luckily, I didn't have to because Mimi walked back at that moment.

"Here, let me clean it up again Teeks." Mimi says playfully using my brother's hated nickname.

"Mimi! Don't call me that!" He replies embarrassedly.

"Oh come on. I was the one who came up with that. You can at least let me call you that." Mimi replies poutingly.

"No." T.K. answers flatly.

"But-"

"No means no. Anyways, I have to get going. See you guys!" He cuts her off.

"Wait, how are you going to explain this to your mom?" Mimi asks concerned.

"I'll just tell her what you told me."

"No, not that. I mean how are you going to explain why you look like an absolute mess?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Don't worry though, I'll come up with something!" My brother says confidently before walking out the door before Mimi or I could stop him.

"Boys are all the same." Mimi sighs and says to me.

"If you forgot I'm a guy too Meems." I remind her.

"Oh forget it."

"Why'd you tell him?" I ask her curiously trying to catch her off-guard.

"Huh? Oh, it's just that it was causing your family to grow apart and I didn't want that to continue." She explains.

"Mimi, that's really nice of you but my family is already torn apart. You really didn't need to do that especially before you were ready." I say to her.

"Nah, it's fine. I mean I trust T.K. not to tell anyone." She says trustingly.

That reminded me. My brother wasn't the only one who knew about Mimi. Tai did too. Was I supposed to tell her that he knew? I hadn't discussed that with Tai yet. Of course knowing Tai, it was only so long before he told either Kari or Sora. It was probably best to let Mimi know so that she was prepared.

"Oh Mimi, I forgot to mention something to you yesterday."

"What is it?" She asks.

"Tai came by yesterday while you were gone."

"And?"

"Well, that night when we went to dinner he saw your dad too."

Mimi took a very slow and deliberate deep breath. She forcefully exhaled which was enough of a sign for me to know she wasn't pleased.

"Who else did he tell already?" She finally asks.

"Luckily, no one yet. He came to me first. But I had to explain everything to him." I say the last part quickly hoping she wouldn't be mad at me for telling him.

"No one yet." She says emphasizing the yet. "I'll have to talk to him personally."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. It's best he hears everything from me and not just from you. Also, he needs a warning from me not to spill anything."

"All right. Well, I'm free all day so you want to talk to him today?" I propose.

"Oh Matt, that's nice of you. But I'm going to talk to him alone." She replies.

"Alone? Why alone?" I ask.

"You've already heard the story. And more importantly, if you're there Tai won't focus on what I'm telling him." She answers.

"But-" I try to argue not satisfied with her reason at all.

"No buts Matt." She replies a little forcefully. "It's not personal, it's just something I need to do on my own. All right?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"Besides, you need some time away from me. Or you'll get sick of me and kick me out of your house." She says sticking her tongue out.

I reply with a very forced laugh. Luckily she didn't notice that. The reason it was so forced was because that's not how I felt at all.

I actually wanted to spend more time with her. But it was like she was pushing me away.

Mimi's POV

I wanted Matt to come. Really, I did. And that excuse was totally bogus. It wasn't Tai who wouldn't be able to focus. It would be me. Even, when I was telling T.K. my story I couldn't help but think of Matt.

He was being so kind to me. He was seriously going out of his way to do so much for me. I felt like I was just taking advantage of him. I really wanted to repay him some how. But how?

Of course, my personal feelings were getting harder and harder to control. Matt was such a good friend to me. But I began feeling more for him. My thoughts kept drifting back to that kiss. It had felt so good and so natural. It just felt right.

But at the same time, what if things didn't work out? What if it cost us our friendship as well? Matt and Sora had handled their break-up really well and were still good friends. But that seemed more like the exception rather than the rule. I didn't want to lose our friendship. The fear of losing it was holding me back.

"I'm going to text him now." I say before I get up and walk to my room. I took a quick glance to see Matt nod before icing himself again.

Once I reached my room, I grabbed my phone and punched out a quick message to Tai.

_Hey, you doing anything today? -Mimi_

Luckily I got an almost immediate response.

_No. y? –Tai_

_I wanted to hang. –Mimi_

_Sorry babe, I'm not single. –Tai_

_Oh pls as if I'd even want to go out with u :p –Mimi_

_Lol y u askin if im free then? –Tai_

_I have 2 tix to a soccer game n I need someone to explain the game to me. –Mimi_

_Oh ya I'm down, when is it? –Tai_

_Tonight at 7. –Mimi_

_Where? –Tai_

_Let's meet at the café by your house at 5:30 –Mimi_

_Cool see ya then –Tai_

Now that was settled, I needed to think of a good way to make things up for Tai when I told him there was no soccer game.

_Hey guys, I know it was a short chapter especially after not updating for a few days. I just wasn't feeling it. So, I'm sorry. I think it got the job done though. T.K.'s actions were explained a little better. He and Matt truly made up and now Tai gets to hear what's going on with Mimi. That's going to be the focus of the next chapter. Mimato fans don't kill me! The next chapter is going to be the only one with any sort of Michi I swear! Even then, it'll be a friendly Michi not a romantic one! So until next time! Make sure you review!_


	9. There's No Soccer Game?

_Hello everyone! How are you guys? Before I start, I need to direct you guys towards a few things. The first is hit up the poll on my profile because that is super important. You guys get to pick the pairing I'm going to ship in my next story and sadly Mimato isn't doing too well. I'm just going to assume that if you're reading this that you're a Mimato fan. But don't let that bias your vote if you want to vote for something else vote for that. By the way you can vote for up to two choices._

_The other thing which is slightly more important is check out my new story Scattered. It is easily my most ambitious story ever and I really need some feedback on it. So far, I've been getting lovely reviews on it but I need more. Thanks!_

_Next, if any of you have Gmail, send me a PM with your account if you ever want to chat._

_Lastly, MIUsic I am giving you another shoutout. Please get a permanent account. I love your reviews and always feel bad when I can't reply to them. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Some dumbass AKA not me owns Digimon. If you want proof, all I have to say is SORATO bleh. I think I gagged a little bit._

Chapter 9: There's No Soccer Game?

Mimi's POV

I was perfect at coming up with an excuse for Tai to meet up with me. But I had a bad feeling that he was going to be very pissed when he heard there was no soccer game.

At first, I thought I could just buy him a soccer ball and he would get over it. But then, I realized that was an awful idea because seeing a soccer ball would just remind him that I lied to him about the game.

That effectively crossed out any soccer related presents and other than soccer jerseys Tai wasn't a really materialistic person. He was too active to be satisfied with a video game. He would rather just go outside and play a sport instead of playing a video game.

I was really stumped about what to do until it hit me. I could take him to an actual soccer game tonight. But I didn't know the first thing about soccer so I had no idea about where to get tickets. Maybe Matt knew I could go ask him.

I left my room to go back into the living room where Matt was sitting on the couch watching T.V. He was still icing his jaw.

"Hey Matt, what do you know about soccer?" I ask him.

"Soccer?" He replies surprised.

"Yes, soccer."

"What are you asking about soccer for?" He asks curiously.

"It doesn't matter. Just tell me what you know."

"Well, Tai loves it."

"No shit, Sherlock. Did you figure that out by yourself?" I ask exasperatedly. I really needed info and so far Matt hadn't given me any.

"Whoa, easy there Meems." Matt replies with a laugh. "There's two teams and they try and kick a ball into the goal."

"Really? I had no idea." I reply sarcastically.

"Well, what exactly do you want to know smartass?" Matt replies playfully.

"If I wanted to go to a game where would I get tickets?"

"You're taking me to a game?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

"No. I'm taking Sora." I lie wanting to see his reaction.

"Oh, I thought you were going on a date or something." He replies coolly becoming disinterested again.

"Ok fine, I'm taking Tai." I confess.

"Tai?" He asks incredulously.

"Why you aren't jealous are you?" I ask curiously yet playfully. It was one of those things where I tried getting the truth by joking about something.

Matt turned back to the T.V. before answering calmly, "No, I just found it weird that you would take him to a game when he has a girlfriend. You wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea or anything would you?"

Damn him! He was able to play something like that off so coolly. It wasn't fair how insanely good his poker face was. I truly believed I had him on that. But instead he was somehow able to cover and at the same time have a go at me.

"I just figured it would be easier for me to explain the whole situation to him somewhere he would actually enjoy."

"So you picked a soccer game? Sorry babe, but he's going to be more focused on the game than he is on you."

"Are you saying he would find a game more important than _me?_" I ask insulted.

"Ah there's the old Mimi I know." Matt replies with a wink.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Nothing. It's just been a while since I saw the world revolves around me Mimi. That's all." He says with a huge mocking smile.

"Whatever. I'm leaving I'll be back late so you'll have to cook tonight."

"Oh, were you planning on having to cook on a regular basis? Well, I guess you should since you are a girl after all." He says laughing so hard he fell off the sofa.

"You're lucky, I have to go. Or else I would have set your ass straight." I say menacingly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Get going before you're late. You wouldn't want to keep Tai waiting." He replies.

I couldn't help but notice that he said the last part about Tai in a different tone than he had been using before. But I wasn't really able to place it as jealous or not.

I quickly made my way towards the front door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Matt holding something.

"Here. Take my car, you don't need to take the train. And please stay safe." He says kindly.

"Thanks Matt." I say before giving him a quick hug.

I really wanted to squeeze him and never let go. But still, I wasn't quite sure if that's what we both wanted. So sadly, I had to make it a short one.

With that, I left to try and see if there were any soccer games tonight. Hopefully, there were and I could scrape some tickets.

Matt's POV

Mimi actually gave me a hug. It was a small one but I couldn't help but want to just hold her and never let her go. At the same time, I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that that was as far as we would go. Just small meaningless hugs.

Mimi was an enigma to me. Just when I thought we might have a chance together some new twist would come up. This time, it was Tai.

I had already lost Sora to him. I didn't want to lose Mimi to him too. The logical part of me told me that he and Mimi were just friends and that this was innocent. But all the same, I couldn't help but feel jealous about how easily Tai had people gravitate towards him.

Hell, my own brother once asked him if he could replace me as a brother. There was also the fact that he was the leader of the Digidestined. Everyone picked him and I couldn't help but go along with them.

There was a part of me that still felt that I was just as qualified as he was. In other words, there was a part of me that was still jealous of him.

What did he have that I didn't? A lot of things my cynical side answered. He has a whole family, friends, a devoted follower in Davis, he has Sora, and now Mimi as well. All while, I was left here in my house all alone.

No. I had to stop thinking about everything this way. Tai was my best friend for a reason. And on top of that, I couldn't just expect things to fall into place for me. I had to start trying to take things into my own hands and get stuff done. I'd start with my mom.

Mimi's POV

After hours of searching for tickets, I gave up. There were no soccer games tonight. Forget professional, college, or even high school there weren't even any pee wee ones going on. I went to the mall in a last ditch effort to come up with a gift. I left with a pair of round goggles. After all, it was only fitting.

I got to the café by Tai's house at around 5:25. Being Tai, he made me wait a good half-hour before he showed up. When I finally saw a big mess of brown hair I couldn't help but sigh,

"Where have you _been?"_

"What do you mean? I'm here early for once."

I slapped my head.

"Oi, idiot we were supposed to meet at 5:30."

"Oh really? I was sure it was 6:00. And here I thought I was early." He replies laughing while rubbing the back of his head.

My only response was to give him the dirtiest look I could muster.

"Ok I'm sorry Mimi. But this game, who's playing? I didn't know there were any games tonight. But then, when you texted me I got so excited!" He says with that stupid and charming Tai grin.

Now I felt like shit for lying to him. He was as excited as a little boy on Christmas and I was Scrooge.

"Uh yeah, Tai there is no game." I broke to him.

"No game? But you said you had tickets?" He replies looking like he was about to cry from disappointment.

"Yeah it got canceled." I quickly lie hoping that he wouldn't let his disappointment come out in front of me.

"Canceled? Why would it get canceled? The weather's perfect."

"Ok fine. You got me. I made it up. I just wanted to make sure you would come." I say quickly hoping to God he wouldn't cry.

"Mimi." He says quietly.

"Yeah Tai?"

"Please tell me you're kidding or that this is a bad dream."

"I'm sorry Tai." I say truthfully.

"Sure you are." He says skeptically.

"Tai, I am I really am." I say sincerely.

"Prove it."

"How?" I ask desperately.

"Give me a hug."

"Uh ok." I reply confused.

Then, I gave him a big hug. As I was about to let go of him, he suddenly hugged me tight and wouldn't let go of me for a few more seconds.

"Tai you're hurting me." I manage to choke out.

"Oh sorry about that." He says distractedly letting me go.

"Wait, what that all about?" I demand.

"Hmm? Oh my ex before Sora was looking."

"Are you serious?" I snarl.

"What's in the bag?" Tai asks trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I got you a new pair of goggles to say sorry for the soccer game."

"Oh wow thanks a lot! I love you Mimi!" He says extra loud no doubt so that his ex would hear.

"So, since when did you have an ex before Sora?" I ask curiously.

"A few months after Sora and Matt started going out. I wanted to make Sora jealous. It kind of worked."

"You disgust me playing with a girl's heart like that."

"Says the person who lies to me about a soccer game." He replies accusingly.

"Oh shut up. You weren't seriously going to cry about that were you?"

"No, I just needed to make sure you would actually give me that hug so I had to kind of guilt-trip you." He laughs.

"Screw you."

"So what did you want to see me for? I mean as much as you want to go on a date with me I'm not single Meems."

"Tch as if I'd ever go out with you."

"Ow your cruel words wound me."

"Tai, do you even know what wound means?"

"Yeah, I do. They're what you did to your wrists." He says very forwardly picking up one of my hands.

I quickly snatch my hand back.

"I'm assuming Matt told you that I know right?" He asks.

"Yeah he mentioned it." I say quietly.

"Look, I know it must be hard but you should know that you're in great hands with Matt. He cares a lot for you. I mean just look at what he's done for you so far."

Tai was absolutely right. And the scary part was that he didn't know half of it. Tai didn't know about Matt's fight with his mom and T.K. all on my behalf.

"Yeah I definitely owe him. But I wanted you to hear all this from me. So are you ready for the story?"

"Go for it."

I quickly recounted the whole story to Tai. For some reason, it was much easier to tell him than it was to tell T.K.

It probably had to do with how well Tai got along with others. He was definitely a people person. But not in the traditional sense sure, he had a knack for knowing how to support his friends. Looking back at our adventure in the Digital World T.K. was probably the best example.

Matt was so concerned for him that he became overbearing. Tai on the other hand, realized that T.K. needed space to grow into his role. So he did his best to trust T.K. with certain things and really helped T.K. mature as a person.

Tai was just good with those kinds of things. There was a reason that the younger Digidestined would always consult him for advice. His ability to empathize was incredible.

That's why it was no surprise that he was such a good listener right now.

When I finished, he didn't say too much but what he did say was very reassuring.

"Mimi, you know that we are all here for you right? Take your time with whom you want to tell and when you want to tell them. But just know that we are all here to support you. All you have to do is ask."

I nod my head and give him a small smile.

"Tai, have you told anyone else?"

"Just Kari."

"What about Sora?"

"No, I haven't told her."

"All right, let me do it ok? She's my best friend and she deserves to hear it from me."

"Sure but on one condition." He replies.

"What?"

"You're going to stop cutting yourself."

"Yeah I'll stop."

"Good, and Mimi let Matt in."

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone through something similar to you and I feel like he still hasn't moved on completely. Maybe if you guys work together you can both get rid of these ghosts of the past."

"You know Tai, you're a great friend." I say sincerely to him.

"So I've been told." He says with a laugh.

_Did you guys like it? Just to clear some things up, Matt and Mimi were just teasing each other if that wasn't obvious. I tried to make this longer the last chapter and I did. Actually, I like this length. I might aim for this more often. _

_Anyways, go hit up the poll on my profile. Check out Scattered. PM me if you want to chat on Gmail. And lastly and most importantly __**REVIEW**__. Your reviews are mush appreciated especially if you give some good insight and offer suggestions. If you're confused check out the first review I got on this story. It's from FireFairy219 and is my favorite review of all time! Until next time! Take care guys!_


	10. Starting to Feel

_Hey it's been a while hasn't it? I'm not going to take up a lot of time with a huge Author's Note, so here's the next chapter and sorry for the delay!_

Chapter 10: Starting to Feel

Mimi's POV

After talking with Tai at the café, I returned to Matt's apartment. By the time I finally made it to the front door it was already 11. I hoped he wasn't worried about me. I didn't tell him I'd be coming back so late.

I took a quick glance at my phone and saw that I had no missed calls or texts. All my guilt about coming back so late immediately vanished. That ass didn't even care that I was out so late. My guilt was replaced by anger. Did I mean nothing to him? After all, given my recent habit of sneaking off at night wouldn't a true friend be at least a little worried?

I rang the doorbell ready to give him a piece of my mind, but I was severely disappointed when he didn't open the door. Impatiently, I rang it again. And again, no answer. Now I was furious.

I began to bang on the door and started screaming.

"**Matt Ishida! Get your ass out of bed and answer your damn door before I break it down! How can you possibly lock me out you jackass!**"

To my utter embarrassment, one of his neighbors came out.

"Excuse me miss, but it's 11 at night. Will you please stop screaming?" He requests.

"Yes, it's just that-" I began before getting cut off.

"Your boyfriend keeps a spare key under the doormat," Says a girl about my age. She had come out of the angry neighbor's apartment. "Come on dad, she'll be quiet now." She mutters dragging her father back inside.

It was only afterwards that I noticed how venomously she said the word boyfriend. I couldn't dwell on it though, because I needed to set a certain Ishida straight about opening doors.

Using the spare key, I walked into the apartment to see the T.V. on. I stopped to see what was on, and I began laughing. It was porn. So Matt was secretly a pervert. That was an excellent point to bring up when I yelled at him.

Where was he though? He wasn't actually in the living room watching. I walked to the bathroom to see that the door was open and the lights off. I then began to search every room, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

Where the hell was he? I finally looked in my room. There on my bed was a small piece of paper. He had left me a note.

_Hey Meems,_

_ Something important came up for the band, so I have to run and take care of it. I'll probably be home really late. Just go to bed, and I'll be home in the morning when you wake up. Sweet dreams!_

_-Matt_

Oh! So there was a reason, he had forgotten all about me. He said he'd be home really late. It was already 11:30. No matter what time he came home he would probably be hungry. Also, whatever he left for sounded important. He probably wouldn't be able to grab any dinner.

That made up my mind. I was going to make him some dinner. God knows how much he'd need it.

The tricky part though, was what to make. I took a quick glance at his pantry, fridge, and cupboard only to find that they were all barren. All I found was some lettuce, ramen packages, Doritos, and some ground beef.

In all honesty, that wasn't much to work with. None of those things went well with each other in any way, but there was nothing I could do. All the grocery stores in town would be closed by now, so I had to make due with what I had.

Again, I didn't have a lot but I was determined to make this work somehow. I had to at least try just for Matt.

After about 20 minutes of frustration and several choice words being said aloud, I finally came up with something feasible. I quickly began to boil the ramen noodles and fry the beef. While that was happening, I quickly broke down the Doritos into tiny pieces. Once I had enough small pieces I threw them into the frying pan along with the beef.

The tiny pieces quickly began to melt and then, the cheese began to mix with the beef. Eventually I mixed it with the noodles and added miniscule pieces of lettuce to appease the health nut in me. At long last I was finished.

I took a quick glance at the clock. It was 12:45 and Matt still wasn't home. Now, I was beginning to get extremely concerned.

Then it hit me. I could call him. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed his number. I was slightly embarrassed that I had it memorized, but my concern was drowning out anything else I was feeling.

Suddenly, I jumped at the sound of a ringtone going off from somewhere in the kitchen. Of course, that dumbass left his phone here. My heart was racing because of the unexpected sound, so it was only natural for me to mutter some choice obscenities towards Matt.

As if I wasn't already tripping from what just happened, I heard a lock turning followed by the sound of a door opening. Fuck! Someone was trying to break in. I managed to grab an unused frying pan and prepared to swing at the intruder.

I could hear him coming closer as I kneeled down along the sink. Then, when he came into sight I jumped up and swung viciously screaming a battle cry.

"Holy shit! Mimi stop!" I hear the burglar call out in utter shock.

It was only then; that I noticed it wasn't a robber. Rather, it was Matt.

"Oh my God! Matt, I'm so sorry! The phone started ringing then the lock and then pan and you and burglar." I began to babble incoherently.

Instead of looking angry or confused he broke out into a huge smile.

"You know Meems, you look pretty cute when you're in distress." He says grinning wider and wider by the second.

"I was not in distress! I can take care of myself just fine!" I retort indignantly.

"Hahaha whatever you say hun, but a frying pan won't do you much good against me." He says with a mischievous grin.

"What do you mean?"

The next thing I knew he grabbed me and began tickling me until I dropped the pan.

"Ah stop Matt!" I managed to yell out in between laughs.

When he didn't loosen his hold I began to punch him, hoping he'd let go. Instead of hurting him though, that only seemed to amuse him more. Finally, he stopped tickling and just squeezed me in a big hug.

"You're really fun to mess with." He informs me while laughing.

"Oh shut up you asshole." I pretend to be angry. Too bad he saw right through it.

He gave me a typical irresistible Matt Ishida smile. I couldn't help but return it.

"I made you dinner." I say with a smile.

Right on cue, his stomach let out a huge growl. This prompted us both to laugh.

"What is this?" He asks curiously when we were both seated at the table.

"Think of it as a taco noodle salad." I say after some consideration.

"Sounds disgusting." He jokes.

"How dare you? I put a lot of work into it and your fridge isn't exactly stocked mister."

"Ok I'm sorry I'll try it first." He tries appeasing me.

"Good."

He takes a bite and suddenly begins to fake gag. I reached over and slapped him.

"OW! I was just joking Mimi!" He says like a little boy.

"Don't insult my cooking." I say lightly.

As much as he was getting on my nerves, I was actually enjoying the attention in a weird way. Ever since my parents started going through the divorce, neither of them really showered the attention on me that I was used to. It was nice to have Matt do that.

He must have noticed the content expression on my face because he gave me a questioning look.

"What's up?" He asks curiously.

"Nothing, just glad you like the food." I reply.

"Oh all right. How was your date with Tai?" He teases emphasizing the word date.

"It was pretty fun. I've never had a first date end in sex until today." I poke back at him.

The look on his face was priceless. Even though, he knew I was kidding the very thought seemed to bother him.

"Awww you like cute when you're jealous." I joked finally getting revenge on him.

"I'm not jealous." He says simply.

"Oh shut up. The look on your face-"

"The look on my face wasn't a jealous one. It was a repulsed one. I'm not a big fan of whores who put out so quickly especially with someone who is in a relationship with their best friend." He elaborates smoothly.

Damn it! He totally had me, but I wasn't going to let him get away with having the last word. That just wasn't how I operated. At the same time though, I couldn't think of a single good reply. So I just stuck my tongue out at him.

I thought it totally sufficed. Obvious from the look on his face though, he saw right through it. He knew he won and because of that he was smirking. That smirk was maddening. He was so handsome and it seemed like that asshole was just taunting me with that super sexy smirk.

No! I had to stop thinking like that. I just had to get away.

I faked a yawn. "Man I'm beat. I'm going to head to bed now." I inform Matt.

"Ok I'll take care of the dishes. And Mimi thanks for staying up for me." He says with a charming grin.

Fuck! I could literally feel my heart at that. I just gave him a small smile and almost ran to my room. I couldn't handle this right now. I just needed some time to myself away from Matt and his super sexy body. No! It was that very type of thinking that was getting me into trouble. It was that which I had to cut out. The only question was how?

_Feel free to send me a bitch-out message for such a long delay. Next story that I'll update is Scattered. Also, check out my new poll- it goes along with Scattered. Then, after that I'm going to update My Number 1 Fan so keep a lookout for that too. Ok that's all. Thanks guys and reviews will always motivate me to update faster just sayin' ;)_


	11. You Forgot?

_I'll leave the note for the end. For now, just enjoy. _

Chapter 11: You Forgot?

Matt's POV

A few days had passed since Mimi made dinner for me. In that time, we had mostly just chilled at home. Nothing too adventurous happened and it seemed like that after the super fast start to all this, things finally were slowing down.

Having Mimi live with me was actually a nice change. The house just seemed livelier and it also seemed generally cleaner.

The weird part was that I always kept the house tidy, but despite my constant attention to cleanliness the house could never be completely clean. Somehow though, Mimi made the place look like there were maids constantly cleaning because the whole apartment was spotless. I guess it's just a woman thing to be able to clean so well.

Apart from the cleanliness, Mimi was nice to have around for other reasons. Especially when my dad wasn't around the house became unbearably lonely. With Mimi around, I never felt lonely.

Actually, I probably felt happier than I had in a while. Things just seemed normal with her around rather than being cold and uninviting like before.

In fact, I actually liked being at home now. Before, I always used to try and spend as much time out of the house as possible, but now I seemed to be pushing things away, so I could spend more time at home.

Suddenly, Mimi broke me out of my reverie.

"Hey Matt, I'm bored." She says expectantly.

"Ummm ok." I reply slightly confused.

"Well?" She says even more expectantly.

"Well what?" I ask. Although, I had caught on to what she wanted, I just wanted to push her buttons a little bit.

"Well Matt Ishida, I'm bored and I'm wondering what you're going to do about it?" She answers with a slight irritation.

"Ah of course. Well princess, if you want I could take my shirt off for you. I know how much you'll enjoy that." I say with a smile.

Immediately, she turned tomato red and tried to look away. It was obvious that my words had rung true with her.

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't even say that." She finally says.

"Well Meems, what do you want to do?" I ask opting not to make her feel more uncomfortable.

"We could go shopping?"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no, Mimi."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Will you at least tell me why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"What do you mean you don't want to?"

"I don't want to go shopping."

"There has to be a reason."

"Look, I don't want to get into this."

"Fine, be that way." She ends with a pouting face.

Just before I was going to give in and say fine, the front door opened and my dad walked in.

OH FUCK! I hadn't told him about Mimi. I quickly looked to Mimi for help about how to start, but she was too busy looking at my dad.

"Hey Matt, Mimi. I hope I'm not interrupting." My dad greeted us warmly.

"Of course not, Mr. Ishida." Mimi was the first to speak.

"Hey dad. How was Kyoto?" I jump in.

"Hell. Buildings everywhere were catching fire. So many people were homeless, a real disaster." He replies.

"That's awful." Mimi responds, genuinely concerned about the people in Kyoto.

"Damn, it must be really bad then." I add on.

"Yeah," My dad says with a nod. "Matt, this place is cleaner than I've ever seen!" He says surprised.

"Yeah well, I've had a lot of help from Mimi." I answer truthfully.

"Well, thank you Mimi! I really appreciate it. You've made this place habitable. For some reason, Matt can't seem to keep things in order." He says with a laugh.

"Oh no. It's nothing really." Mimi answers humbly.

"Oh uh dad, speaking of all this, I really need to talk to you about something important." I finally decide to bring it up.

"Sure Matt, I'm all ears."

"Uh dad, can we go into my room?" I ask exchanging a glance with Mimi.

"All right." He responds slightly suspicious, taking a look at Mimi before following me into my room.

Once we enter my room, I close the door and turn to him trying to think of how to start. Instead, it was my dad who spoke first.

"Is she pregnant?" My dad asks menacingly.

"What? Who? Mimi? No! Of course she isn't!" I respond indignantly.

"All right, all right calm down. I was just making sure. You two kept looking at each other and then you wanted to talk privately, so I assumed the worst." He defended himself.

"No. But this does have to do with her." I answer.

At this, his ear perked up, and he began to listen as I explained all the events of the past few days. The whole time he listened quietly as I told him everything starting from how I found her in the rain, and how we all saw her dad at the restaurant to my own fight with my mom and all the way through to him coming home.

When I had finally finished, he was deep in thought. After a minute or two of silence, he finally spoke.

"You know Matt, I would have liked to know this earlier."

"But you were in Kyoto, and this isn't really something I wanted to do over the phone." I defend myself.

"True, but maybe next time at least consider it," He says with a sigh. "Now, be honest you two haven't done anything have you?"

"No dad." I respond exasperatedly.

"Okay, okay I believe you. Listen Matt, I'm not too sure I like all this, but from what you've said it seems like she's in need of someone to help her through all this. And as much as I hate to say it, I kind of set you up to be in a perfect place to help, considering how my marriage ended and what you had to go through."

"So she can stay?" I ask my mood suddenly rising.

"Yeah. But Matt, remember if she ends up pregnant I will be a very angry man." My dad jokes, but at the same time I could tell he was being dead serious.

I just glared at him. What the hell was it with him thinking Mimi and were fucking like jackrabbits or something?

In response to my death glare, my dad just laughed.

"Thanks dad." I say to him slightly grudgingly because of the way he was laughing at me.

"Sure thing. It's actually probably a good thing for you to live with a woman. She might even be able to domesticate you." He says with another laugh giving me a punch on my shoulder.

"I'm not some animal dad." I reply with a punch on his shoulder.

"If you say so kid." My dad says before walking out of the room.

Now, I just had to find Mimi and tell her that everything was fine. As I left my room, I couldn't help but dwell on my dad's words. What if Mimi and I ended up being more than just friends? And what if it went one step further?

I could just picture it. I would come home from work to Mimi and a blonde haired boy, and a brown haired girl. Sitting together at the table enjoying a hot home-cooked meal. There would be a peaceful bliss that I hadn't experienced since my family was still whole.

I broke my thoughts when I saw Mimi standing next to my dad, who was sitting at the table. She was giving him something to eat.

"Do you want some?" She asked me kindly.

"No, I'm good for now. Thanks though. Hey Mimi you have a second?" I ask.

"Yeah hold on a second, let me just get the soup." She answers.

"Cool, I'll be in my room."

I walked to my room and jumped onto my bed. A minute or two later, Mimi came in.

"What's up?" She asks.

"I was talking to my dad, and he's totally cool with you staying here."

Mimi blinked a few times and then began to frown.

"Wait, you mean your dad didn't know I was staying here?" She asks.

"Uh yeah. That's why I was talking to him for so long," I reply confused as to how she hadn't put that together. "What did you think I was doing?"

"I thought you were talking about your fight with your mom."

"No, we were talking about you."

"Why didn't you tell him about me earlier?"

"I don't know, I forgot."

"You forgot to tell him about me?" Mimi asks skeptically.

"Yeah, I mean there was so much stuff going on."

"And naturally I wasn't important enough to tell him about."

"It's not like that at all. And why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"I'm just curious as to how you could just have me live at your house and not tell your father about it until now? Or is it just something that you bring girls home all the time?"

"What? No it's not like that at all." I reply confused as hell.

"So then, why does the girl next door know that you keep a spare key under the doormat?"

"What? How would you know that Camille knows about that?"

"Oh so her name's Camille?" Mimi asks red in the face.

"Yeah she's my neighbor, why wouldn't she know?" I ask more confused than I was before.

"No, there's nothing weird about her knowing that." Mimi replies extremely sarcastically.

That's when it hit me.

"You're jealous aren't you?" I ask with a grin.

"Jealous? Of a girl spending time with _you_? Yeah right." She answers making a gag sound.

"Oh my God, you're totally jealous," I reply laughing. "Don't worry though babe, she and I are long over." To be perfectly honest, we were never together, but it was just funny to put Mimi through this. She was just so cute when she was flustered.

"Oh please Matt, we all know that's not true."

"Yeah whatever, why don't you ask her why she couldn't ever walk straight when we were together?"

"EWWW. You disgusting pig! Get away from me!"

"Aren't you the one in my room?" I point rather suggestively.

I was rather satisfied with how much she was blushing until she opened her mouth.

"And here I thought you just like porn, but you are a flat out pervert!"

And at that point I had no smartass comment left to reply with. Seeing that she had finally gotten me, she walked out with a triumphant smile.

Damn, how had I lost at my own game to Mimi of all people?

_Sooooo, it's been a while. Please don't kill me. LOL_. _In my defense I did post that oneshot. It's called Taking Over My Mind, and from the reviews, I think people enjoyed it, so if you haven't read it yet give it a look. As for this, I know it was a short chapter, but it was mostly to tie up the loose end of Mr. Ishida and his reaction. Also, there was some growth in Matt and Mimi's relationship. Now, some people have asked me why it's going so slowly and the answer is that it's because it's only been like a week. _

_I'm actually thinking of doing a time skip in a little bit, but we'll see. Also, now the plot will really thicken. Also, school is going to be starting for them, so we'll be getting a lot of drama and stuff from there. If you're still actually reading this, __**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_That's all lol. Oh and new chapter will be coming within a week hopefully! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!_


	12. Trouble

_So uh I guess it's been a while for this story hasn't it? Is it bad that I'm the author, but I had to re-read the first eleven chapters before I could even write this one? It really is isn't it? Now I feel bad! But I know all the real fans of this story at least, based on who reviews after such a long time!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

Chapter 12: Trouble

_Matt's POV_

A few months had passed, since Mimi had started living with me. And Looking back at it, my life had changed for the better.

Hot meals, a clean apartment, my laundry done and folded, and most importantly companionship had all been added to my daily routine.

The long overbearing stretches of loneliness were now gone, replaced with lively conversations about a variety of things ranging from our adventures in the Digital World to what kind of toothpaste we preferred.

Today's dinner conversation would seem absurdly boring to anyone else, but it was absolutely riveting to Mimi and me.

"Matt, the entire world knows that cursive writing is way better than manuscript!" Mimi said still in disbelief that I preferred manuscript.

"Meems, everyone knows that manuscript is way easier to read, so it's obviously better!" I respond, failing to understand how anyone could prefer cursive.

"But you can write so much faster in cursive! Your pen doesn't even come off the paper, when you're writing a word!" She responds. "And besides my cursive writing is way prettier than your icky manuscript." She added.

Just before I was about to respond, my phone went off. I looked at it and to my surprise it was Izzy.

"Hey Izzy. What's going on?"

"Matt, quick! You need to come to the hospital!" Izzy answered in a serious voice.

"The hospital? Is everything ok?" I replied concerned.

"There's been an accident. I'll explain everything when you get here, but you should know that Davis is in the E.R."

"What? Is he ok? Izzy, tell me what's going on!"

"I honestly can't say. Just get here, and I'll tell you what happened. And please can you please let Tai and Mimi know?"

"Of course. I'll be there right away!" I said, before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked, her face laced with concern.

"Davis is in the hospital." I answered.

"Is he alright?" She asked, her eyes growing wide.

"I'm not sure, but Izzy wants us there."

"Ok, but what happened?"

"Mimi, I don't know anything right now. Can you just get ready to go to the hospital please?" I asked her trying to stay calm.

Perhaps hearing the urgency in my voice, she nodded and ran into the guest bedroom she had taken up as her own.

I quickly ran into my room and grabbed a jacket and my wallet. To my pleasant surprise, I only had to wait a minute or two before Mimi walked out wearing a pea coat and holding her purse.

We made our way to the car and hopped in. Now I wasn't the speed demon Tai was, but I made the 20-minute drive to the hospital in about 10.

On the way, I couldn't help, but notice the fact that Mimi was actually doing her makeup in the car.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What?" She said turning to me.

"You're doing makeup?"

"It's the only thing that will keep my mind off Davis," She said quietly after a few moments. "What could have happened to him?"

"At this point, I don't even have a guess. Izzy said it was some sort of accident, but I'm not sure if it was a car accident or something else."

"Something else?" She replied questioningly.

"Davis, Ken, and T.K. take turns patrolling the Digital World sometimes. Davis asked me to cover his shift once," I answered. "I don't know if he was there or anything, but that's the first thing I thought of, especially since Izzy was the one who called me."

"Why do the younger kids always do this kind of stuff? We should be out there helping too!" Mimi responded furiously.

"We do. Tai and I make rounds every week. That reminds me, can you call him please? Izzy asked me to, but I forgot in our rush."

"So that's where you two go. And yeah I'll give him a call."

I concentrated on getting there as fast as I could, while she called him. Unfortunately, she couldn't get a hold of him and had to leave a message.

As soon as I parked, we rushed into the hospital. Cody was standing in the main lobby for us.

"This way," He said pointing us in the right direction. "Were you able to get a hold of Tai?" He asked.

"No." Mimi answered.

"Oh, I guess I'll just come up with you guys then." Cody replied.

"Cody, do you know what happened?" I asked him as we walked.

"I think Izzy can explain it better." He responded.

Soon, we were outside the operating room inside a waiting room. There gathered were the rest of the Digidestined.

_Mimi's POV_

Just as we got to the waiting room, I saw immediately the gang looked shakened. Kari was quietly crying on T.K.'s shoulders.

Sora came up immediately to me and hugged me. And even though I wasn't sure what was happening I hugged her back tightly.

"Izzy, what happened?" I heard Matt ask.

"He was on a routine patrol, when he noticed something odd. The Digiport he was going to come out of gave him an extra option of where to go." Izzy began to explain.

"An extra option?" Matt asked.

"And naturally being Davis, he chose to give it a look." Tai suddenly answered.

"Tai!" Sora exclaimed.

"When'd you get here?" I asked.

"Just now." He answered.

"Where were you?" Matt asked.

"Checking out where exactly Davis went." He answered.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, I got your message, but Veemon found Agumon and told him what happened. Agumon got a hold of me, so I decided to check it out, since I knew Davis was in your hands." He responded.

"Tai, do you know how stupid that was?" Sora rounded on him.

"Sora, relax. I'm fine aren't I?"

"You shouldn't have gone alone." T.K. suddenly spoke.

"It was completely reckless!" Sora added, genuinely upset at her boyfriend.

"Sora, calm down. I was just scouting."

"No, Tai! What the hell were you thinking? You heard what happened to Davis and you just charged off alone, not even bothering to tell anyone! What if something happened to you?" Sora practically screamed at him.

"Nothing happened!" Tai answered, in turn starting to get upset at Sora.

Sora opened her mouth to say something, but Matt cut her off.

"Sora, just drop it."

"The bottom line is that it was not wise to go alone. You were dealing with a complete unknown, and that can always be dangerous," Ken spoke up for the first time. "But you must have something to say about what you found, so can we end the bickering and all just listen?"

Tai nodded, and turned to the group, but not before giving Sora a scathing look.

"It was a part of the Digital World, I'd never been to. Not even Agumon could recognize it."

"A part of the Digital World you'd never been to?" Izzy asked skeptically. "We've been all over the Digital World, maybe it's just changed since you've last been there."

"No. That's exactly the kicker. This was a brand new part of the Digital World. There were also Digimon there that Agumon and I had never seen or even heard of before."

"But it's not like a whole new section of the Digital World could have popped up out of nowhere could it?" Yolei interjected.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Tai answered. "The only thing for certain is that by the time we got there, we had just missed a major battle. Veemon had warned Agumon of some fighting going on, but when we checked it out it seemed like we had just missed a war."

"Were there any survivors?" Matt asked.

"A few stragglers. They left us alone though."

"They must have been surprised to see a human walking around." Cody thought aloud.

"Actually, they weren't." Tai responded.

"What makes you say?" Matt asked.

"The fact that they didn't give me a second look. Hell, it was almost like I was invisible to them. They just didn't seem interested."

"Maybe they had just seen Davis?" T.K. suggested.

"Doubtful. After all, Davis got attacked by someone." Izzy replied.

"Speaking of, how was he?" I finally asked.

"He was in rough shape. Burns, lacerations, a few broken bones, and one of his lung collapsed," Joe answered my question. Probably noticing my sudden wave of worry, he kindly added, "But the doctors should be able to stabilize him pretty easily. He had some nasty cuts, but it didn't look like he lost too much blood. The only tricky thing is the lung, but they probably got it squared away immediately."

"Thank god!" I responded, before walking over to Matt and clutching him for support. An act that did not go unnoticed by a few certain friends of mine.

Tai gave Matt a wink, and Sora gave me a knowing smile. Suddenly, conscious of it, I quickly let go of Matt. Luckily, no one else seemed to notice and I walked over to Kari, who was still silently crying.

I put my arms around her, and whispered a few words of encouragement. Finally letting go of T.K., Kari put her arms around me and whispered something back.

"Thank you Mimi. I'm glad to see your arms are as delicate as ever."

If anyone else had heard, they'd only have thought of it as compliment to my famous hugs. But Kari was referring to the lack of cuts on my arms.

With a pang, I remembered how many of my friends still did not know. I felt the guiltiest about Sora. I had even confided in her that I was spending a lot of time with Matt, but she still didn't even know that I was living with him.

I resolved to let her know as soon as we knew Davis was okay. Right now just didn't feel like the best time to spring the news on her, especially since she and Tai lost their tempers at each other a little bit.

_Matt's POV_

"Tai, you said Veemon warned Agumon about some fighting. Did he say what happened to Davis?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said they got caught in the crossfire. There wasn't even time for him to Digivolve, and by the time the first volley ended Davis had already taken the worst of it. Veemon was somehow able to drag him back to the Digiport and get him through." Tai replied.

"That's when Davis landed in my room." Izzy added.

"I wonder if Davis actually got caught in the crossfire or if he was a target?" I thought aloud.

"Why would he be a target, while Tai wouldn't?" Ken asked.

"Well, Tai did make it there after the main battle had ended." Cody suggested.

"It doesn't make sense though. If they targeted Davis for being a human, no matter who was left Tai would have to be a target as well." Yolei answered.

"Unless, the Digimon weren't the ones doing the targeting." Joe replied.

Everyone turned to Joe.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I mean what if the Digimon were being controlled?" He suggested.

"Controlled? You mean like…" T.K. looked at Ken before trailing off awkwardly.

"It is possible that someone found a mechanism similar to the control spires." Ken replied, taking the mention of his time as the Digimon Emperor in stride.

"Well that, or maybe something else?" Joe responded.

"Something else?" Kari asked.

"He means other humans, don't you?" Mimi said looking at Joe.

"Exactly." He replied.

It was so weird to think that we weren't the only Digidestined anymore. All over the world, kids had Digimon as partners, although Gennai explained to us that only a small number could travel between the worlds, and act as guardians.

For obvious reasons, we were selected to be guardians, but we still weren't sure if we were the only guardians. And if there were other guardians, what was the guarantee that they couldn't be corrupted or that they could be trusted to actually protect the Digital World, instead of wreaking havoc?

"There weren't any traces of others humans when I was there, but frankly the area I was in was completely decimated, so I can't say for sure until I go back and check." Tai explained.

"Go back?" Sora asked with a certain menacing tone.

"Yes, Sora. Go back." Tai replied in a steeled tone, not yielding even an inch.

_Mimi's POV_

Shit. Those two were on a head-on collision.

"Tai, you're not going back in there." Sora said trying to maintain her composure.

"Are you going to stop me?" Tai asked dangerously.

Sensing an Armageddon on the horizon, I quickly interrupted.

"Well, you're obviously not going alone, right Tai?" I asked. "I mean it's way too dangerous for anyone to go alone. We all need to wait and go together." I added.

"Mimi, we can't afford to waste time. We need information. Besides I'm one of the few who can go mega." Tai responded referring to Agumon's ability to digivolve further than most of our partners.

"Tai, Mimi's right. You can't just storm off alone." Joe replied.

"It's just too dangerous right now." T.K. added.

"At least not without a plan." Izzy said.

"Izzy's right. We need to plan out what we're going to do. And it also wouldn't hurt to wait for Davis' side of the story, before we plan on doing something." Matt added.

"Fine." Tai said grudgingly.

It was clear he was not happy with this passive plan of action, but with Tai was that really a surprise to anyone?

"In the mean time, I'll try and contact Gennai!" Izzy offered. "Maybe, he can explain this new area of the Digital World."

"That's a fantastic idea!" I replied. "The more info, the better we can plan our next move."

A higher success rate was little consolation to Tai, but at least he was being cooperative, despite getting overruled.

And it also seemed Sora was agreeable with the compromise, based upon her nod.

I breathed a sigh of relief. With all this uncertainty, the last thing we needed was a rift in the group.

Of course, I could see both their points. Tai was right; we couldn't dawdle for too long, else we risked the chance of giving up too much ground.

But Sora was right too, for wanting to make sure Tai didn't needlessly put himself in harm's way.

I'd act the same way if Matt insisted on doing it.

I suddenly turned red at my own thought. Again, Matt somehow weaved his way into my mind.

"Mimi, are you okay? You're really red. Are you having a fever or something?"" Yolei asked me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm feeling just fine."

"Why are you so red then?" She asked.

"She's just embarrassed at her own perverted doctor fantasies." Matt jumped in with a joke, prompting a laugh from everyone.

"I'm sure Matt wouldn't mind putting on some scrubs for you, Meems." Tai added with a mischievous grin.

"Oh can it, Tai!" I said turning even redder than before.

Luckily for me, Tai responded with his stomach instead of his mouth because his tummy gave a large growl.

"I guess some dinner would be nice." Tai said with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head, much to everyone's amusement.

"The cafeteria should still be open." Joe replied, checking his watch.

"Lead on, Dr. Kido!" Tai joked referring to Joe's dream of becoming a doctor.

And with that most of us followed Joe to the cafeteria, while Sora, Kari and I stayed behind in case the doctors came out with news on Davis.

"So what about Matt were you thinking about?" Sora asked with a smile.

This was going to be a long, long wait…

_What'd you guys think? After such a long time between updates, I figured I'd add to the plot and get things moving! Obviously, with the time skip it's become obvious that Mimi's feelings for Matt have increased, and Matt is also starting to grow comfortable with Mimi around. What'd you guys think about the length? I felt like I might have made it drag on towards the end! Also, sorry for all the dialogue! But this chapter is kind of to set up where the rest of the story is going! So it was necessary… As for the plot, don't worry! It's still going to be Mimi-centric, but I saw an opportunity to use this trouble in the Digital World as a way to bring it out and highlight what Mimi's going through. You'll see what I mean in the next few chapters! __**Anyways, please review! **_It would really mean a lot! Until next time!


End file.
